Le fils caché
by Apollo16
Summary: Colby a un fils et personne n'est au courant.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de la série Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne m'a appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Nicolas Falacci et Cheryl Heuton. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

L'équipe de don était en train de fouiller un bâtiment suite à une attaque contre des politiciens.

Don, Liz et David était dehors interrogeant les témoins, Colby était à l'intérieur avec d'autres agents pour rechercher des indices.

Tout un coup à l'extérieur Don remarqua quelqu'un de suspect qui avait une télécommande dans la main. Don réagit aussitôt et donna l'ordre de quitter le bâtiment lorsque l'explosion eut lieu tout le monde se retrouva projeté au sol. Quelques secondes après l'explosion Don se releva pour vérifier que toute son équipe allait bien, David et Liz avait l'air d'aller bien si ce n'est quelques coupures mais tout d'un coup il se souvint Colby était à l'intérieur. Don suivit de David couru vers le bâtiment qui n'était plus qu'une ruine.

**Don :** Colby ! Colby !

Tout en criant Don déplacer les gravats dans l'espoir de trouver Colby, après quelques minutes de recherche David aperçu un pied au milieu des gravats.

**David :** Don par ici

Don et David retirèrent les gravats du corps de Colby, il était allongé sur le côté gauche et on discerner peu de peau du côté droit en raison de la quantité de sang qui s'écoulait des nombreuses blessures reçues suite à l'explosion.

**David :** Colby si tu m'entends ouvre les yeux.

Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de le déplacer la colonne vertébrale était peut- être touché.


	2. Chapter 2

Les secours les rejoignirent très vite avec une civière et après avoir stabilisé Colby, ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche. Don l'accompagna dans l'ambulance pendant que David et Liz le suivirent en voiture.

Dans l'ambulance Colby reprit peu à peu conscience ce qui d'après les ambulanciers tenait du miracle.

**Ambulancier :** Essayer de le calmer et de le garder éveillé.

**Don :** Eh, Colby c'est Don.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passé ?

Don pensait pas que Colby pourrait aligner autant de mot vu son état.

**Don :** Tu te souviens de l'explosion.

Colby semblait réfléchir tentant de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé, il se souvenait juste qu'il fouillait le bâtiment et après plus rien, il secoua la tête en direction de Don.

**Don :** Il y a eu une explosion pendant que tu fouillais le bâtiment.

Colby se souvint peu à peu, des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire.

**Colby :** Je me souviens d'une feuille.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qu'il y avait sur cette feuille ?

Colby réfléchissait tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se souvenir, mais rien à faire il se souvenait que c'était important mais il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il y avait sur cette feuille.

**Ambulancier :** Calmez le son rythme cardiaque est trop rapide.

**Don :** Ok, Colby arrête d'essayer de te rappeler concentre toi sur ta respiration.

**Colby :** Ryan…

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** Ryan…

**Don :** Qui c'est ?

**Colby :** Fils…

**Don : **De quoi tu parles ?

Colby ne répondit pas au même moment un long bip retentit signe que le cœur de Colby venait de s'arrêter. Aussitôt l'ambulancier sortit le défibrillateur et l'utilisa quel seconde après le cœur de Colby se remit à battre. Deux minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

Don rejoignit Liz et David dans la salle d'attente et leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé.

**Don :** Il a parlé d'un certain Ryan mais je crois qu'il délirait un peu.

**David :** Il a dit qui c'était ?

**Don :** Oui, il a dit que c'était son fils.

Liz le regarda abasourdit quand à David il n'avait pas l'air étonné.

**David :** Colby ne délirait pas il a bien un fils je l'ai même rencontré.

**Don :** On ne serait pas contre une explication plus précise.

**David :** Après le fiasco chinois on s'est promis avec Colby plus de secret. Alors il m'a expliqué pour Ryan, il s'est marié à 18 ans avec Marie, puis il est parti en Afghanistan, Marie est tombé enceinte. Puis la partie moins jolie de l'histoire elle l'a quitté quand Ryan avait 1 an soit disant qu'elle avait trouvé mieux ailleurs. Voilà vous savez tout.

**Liz :** C'est dégueulasse !

David hocha la tête se disant que Colby ne s'était pas totalement remis de cette difficile rupture.

**Don :** Quel âge à Ryan ?

**David :** 6 ans.

**Don :** Et il est où ?

**David :** A la garderie du FBI, quand Colby travaille tard le soir et tôt le matin, sinon il est à l'école c'est un ami à Colby qui s'occupe de l'emmener au F.B.I quand Colby ne peut pas.

**Don :** Si près du bureau comment on a fait pour ne pas sans rendre compte.

**David :** Il a su rester discret et il n'y avait aucune raison de le suspecter de quoi que ce soit il emmène Ryan le matin à l'école et le récupère le soir a la garderie comme elle ouverte 24 h sur 24 il pouvait partir à n'importe qu'elle heure sans éveillé les soupçons sur lui.

Don hocha la tête comprenant certaines attitude de son collègue tel que l'absence de petite amie ou de quelque histoire amoureuse, il avait trop souffert du divorce avec sa femme et ne voulez pas réitérer l'expérience avec qui que ce soit. En ce qui concerne son fils en revanche il n'avait rien soupçonné, jamais Colby ne l'avait mentionné même par erreur.

**Don :** Il faudrait peut-être que l'un de nous aille le chercher.

**David :** J'y vais il me connait, il sera probablement moins inquiet.

**Don :** D'accord, on te tient au courant si on a des nouvelles de Colby.

**David :** Ça marche.

Le téléphone de Don sonna à peine après le départ de David.

**Don :** Eppes.

**… :** C'est moi.

**Don :** Salut papa.

**Alan :** Je voulais savoir si tu avais l'intention de venir manger à la maison ce midi ?

**Don :** Ça ne va pas être possible, je suis à l'hôpital et…

Alan ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

**Alan :** Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

**Don :** Je vais bien c'est Colby.

Alan ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement son fils n'était pas blessé mais il arrêta aussitôt cette pensée en entendant le nom de Colby, dernière recrue de l'équipe, Alan avait très vite apprécié le jeune agent et aimé pensait qu'il était comme un deuxième père pour lui, étant donné que Colby avait perdu le sien dans sa jeunesse.

**Alan :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Don :** Il y a eu une explosion et Colby était dans le bâtiment quand celui-ci a explosé.

**Alan :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Don :** Il est grièvement blessé.

**Alan :** Je préviens ton frère et j'arrive.

**Don :** Attend papa.

**Alan :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** On vient de l'apprendre Colby à un fils de 6 ans Ryan.

**Alan :** Je le savais déjà.

**Don :** Comment ?

**Alan :** Colby me l'a dit il y a quelques temps déjà, il voulait te voir mais tu n'étais pas à la maison alors je lui ai offert une bière et de fil en aiguille il m'a parlé de son fils et je lui aie promit de garder le secret.

**Don :** Tu l'as déjà vu ?

**Alan :** Oui une fois, c'est un garçon très mignon et Colby s'occupe du mieux qu'il peut de lui, en tant que père célibataire ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours.


	3. Chapter 3

Don hocha la tête puis raccrocha son téléphone et retourna dans la salle d'attente pour attendre des nouvelles de son agent.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard David arriva avec Ryan le petit garçon était châtain tout comme son père et avait les même yeux verts, C'était l'exacte réplique en miniature de son père.

**David :** Je vous présente Ryan le fils de Colby.

**Megan :** Enchanter Ryan moi c'est Megan.

**Ryan :** Je sais et toi (il tendit un doigt en direction de Don) c'est Don t'es le chef de mon papa et s'il fait des bêtises tu le punis comme mon papa me punit.

Don ne put réprimer un sourire.

**Don :** Exactement mais je suis sûre que ton papa ne te punit pas souvent.

**Ryan :** Non c'est parce qu'il m'aime trop.

**Don :** Tu crois ?

**Ryan :** J'en suis sûre.

Ryan regarda autour de lui il ne voyait pas son papa et ça l'inquiétez.

**Ryan :** Il est où mon papa ?

**Don :** Ton papa c'est blessé et un médecin s'occupe de lui.

**Ryan :** Je n'aime pas les médecins, papa non plus. Je veux le voir.

**Don :** On ne peut pas pour l'instant il va falloir attendre.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et s'asseya à côté de Don, il ne disait plus rien il savait que les adultes à côté de lui ne lui disait pas tout, son papa lui avait expliqué qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses. Don était un peu inquiet Ryan ne disait plus rien pourtant il avait l'air plutôt bavard il ne savait pas quoi faire il ne savait pas comment réagir face à un enfant.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques minutes plus tard Allan suivit de Charlie arrivèrent à l'hôpital Don leur dit tout ce qui c'était passé. Pendant qu'il attendait des nouvelles de Colby, Ryan s'endormit sur les genoux de Don au début celui-ci ne sut pas trop quoi faire mais il finit par poser la main sur l'épaule du petit garçon et la carressa de manière apaisante, en voyant cela Alan ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré out ce que pouvait dire son fils il ferait un père formidable. Plusieurs longues heures passèrent avant qu'un chirurgien arrive enfin.

**Chirurgien :** Vous êtes là pour Colby Granger.

**Don :** Oui.

Toute l'équipe se leva de façon à s'éloigner de Ryan pour ne pas qu'il entende ce qu'on disait sur son papa.

**Chirurgien :** Je n'ai pas de très bonne nouvelle pendant l'opération l'agent granger a fait deux arrêts cardiaques mais nous avons pu redémarrer son cœur.

**David :** A part ça il ira bien ?

**Chirurgien:** Ce n'est pas sûr, il peut y avoir des séquelles de ces deux arrêts cardiaque mais ce qui m'inquiètes aussi c'est sa hanche droit qui a été gravement endommagé suite à l'explosion.

**Don :** Ce qui signifie ?

**Chirurgien :** Qu'il pourrait être paralysé à vie mais on le saura que quand il sera réveillé.

**David :** Il est dans le coma?

**Chirurgien :** Nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel car sinon la douleur serait insupportable.

**Don :** On peut le voir ?

**Chirurgien :** Oui il est en soin intensifs, c'est deux personnes maximum.

**Don :** Merci doc.

Le chirurgien repartit laissant l'équipe choquée par les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'entendre, chacun se demandait comment réagirait Colby s'il apprenait qu'il était paralysé à vie, mal probablement Colby adorait faire toute sorte d'activités physiques et surtout il adorait son travail. Ryan se réveilla.

**Ryan :** Je peux voir mon papa.

**Don :** Pas tout de suite.

Il avait décidé que Liz et David irait d'abord voir Colby puit suivant son état Don irait avec Ryan ou pas.

**Ryan :** Pourquoi ?

**Don :** Ton papa est très malade et il a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

**Ryan :** Mais il me manque.

**Don :** Je sais.

**Ryan :** Quand je pourrais le voir ?

**Don :** Je ne sais pas encore, on va attendre un peu ici et si on ne peut pas le voir on ira demain, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête il en avait marre d'attendre et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir son papa.

David et Liz partirent voir Colby ils ne se pressaient pas sur le chemin pour aller au soin intensifs aucun des deux avaient envie de voir leur amis blessés, seulement ils finirent par arriver dans la pièce où était Colby, ils pensaient être préparé à voir Colby blessé seulement ce n'était pas le cas, Colby était sous respirateurs, entouré de fils de toutes sortes qui arrivaient à différents endroits, sous sa blouse d'hôpital on pouvait distinguer de nombreux bandages qui couvraient ses blessures. Liz et David s'approchèrent silencieusement chacun prit une main de leur ami, Liz retenait ses larmes elle ne pensait pas qu'elle tenait tant à Colby mais le voir dans cet état lui faisait pensait qu'elle avait des sentiments plus fort que juste de l'amitié pour lui. David s'en voulez il aurait dû être avec Colby pour fouiller le bâtiment seulement il n'y était pas et maintenant son meilleure ami, son frère d'arme était couché dans ce lit d'hôpital. Ils quittèrent la chambre après une dizaine de minutes et rejoignirent don et Ryan qui attendait, Charlie et Alan était rentré promettant d'aller voir Colby le lendemain.

Don s'éloigna de Ryan pour discuter avec David et Liz de l'état de Colby.

**Don :** Alors vous pensait que Ryan peut le voir.

**David :** Oui mais avant faut lui expliquait en détails dans quel état est Colby et à quoi il ressemblera.

**Don :** D'accord.

Don s'approcha de Ryan il hésitait un petit peu il ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à un garçon de 6 ans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don :** Ryan on a des nouvelles de ton papa.

**Ryan :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Ton papa est endormi parce qu'il est très fatigués à cause de ses blessures.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, Don soupira la première partie était expliqué mais il fallait faire la suite.

**Don :** Ton papa à été beaucoup blessé pendant l'accident et donc il est entouré de beaucoup de machine qui doivent l'aider pour vivre.

Ryan hocha de nouveau la tête.

**Ryan :** Je veux juste le voir.

**Don :** On y va.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ls deux vers la chambrede Colby même si David etLiz lui avait parlé de l'état de son agent il apréhender de le voir, Colby n'était pas le genre de personne à passer beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital et quand il y «étais c'était pour une bonne raison. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et des que le petit garçon vit son papa des larmes coulèrent sur son petit visage innocent, son papa ne pouvait être blessé, son papa c'est superman il ne peut rien lui arrivait, il ne peut pas être blessé. Don s'accroupit devant Ryan et le prit dans ses bras il pleura pendant quelques instant avant de se libérer de son étreinte.

**Don :** Si tu veux on peut partir et revenir plus tard.

L'enfant secoua la tête.

**Ryan :** Est-ce que je peux lui parler, tu crois qu'il va m'entendre.

**Don :** J'en suis sur.

Ryan s'approcha du lit avec un peu d'hésitation il commença à parler, à raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée, toutes ses aventures. Pendant qu'il parlé Don l'avait soulevé pour l'asseoir au bord du lit de façon à ce qu'il voit bien son papa, et lui c'était assi sur la chaise écoutant le petit garçon.

Après 20 minutes resté dans la chambre, Don se rendit compte que le petit garçon n'avait plus rien à dire.

**Don :** Tu veux qu'on retourne voir ton papa demain.

**Ryan :** Oui.

Ryan avait une toute petite voix comme ci il s'en voulait de quitter son papa.

**Don :** Tu ne veux pas laisser ton papa tout seul ?

**Ryan :** Non.

**Don :** Je te promets qu'il ne va pas rester tout seul, quelqu'un va rester avec lui.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

**Ryan :** Aller viens.

Don et Ryan sortirent de la chambre pour retrouver David dans la salle d'attente, Liz était rentré trop fatigué pour rester mais de toute façon trop inquiète pour dormir. Don prit David à l'écart.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Je vais emmener Ryan chez moi, il me faudrait les clés de l'appartement de Colby pour pouvoir récupérer quelques affaire de Ryan.

**David :** Pas de problème.

**Don :** Tu peux rester ici j'ai promis à Ryan que Colby ne serai jamais seul ?

**David :** Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir de toute façon.

**Don :** Je m'en doutais mais merci.

David passa les clés à Don qui partit avec Ryan en direction de l'appartement de Colby.


	6. Chapter 6

Don n'était jamais allé dans l'appartement de son agent et ami, l'appartement était placé fasse à l'océan il y avait une magnifique vu sur celui-ci. La décoration était très simple et les seules photos au murs étaient celle de son fils et lui, mais rien d'autres. Dès que Ryan était rentré il s'était dirigé vers une chambre Don l'avait suivit c'était celle de son agent il vit le petit garçon ce hisser sur le lit pour récupérer une peluche, c'était un ours tout blanc avec un tee-shirt bleu.

**Ryan :** C'est Teddy.

**Don :** je suis très heureux de rencontrer Teddy.

Le petit garçon sourit, le premier vrai sourir depuis qu'il sait que son papa est blessé.

**Don :** Où est ta chambre ?

Ryan le prit par la main et l'accompagna dans une chambre, c'était probablement la plus décoré de tout l'appartement, elle était bleu pâle et il y avait de nombreuse aquarelle représentant les personnages de Disney.

**Don :** Il va falloir qu'on te prenne quelques affaires pour que pendant que ton papa est à l'hôpital tu viennes à ma maison et que tu y restes dormir avec moi.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

Il montra à Don où était son armoire, et pendant que Don prennait des affaires pour lui, il prennait des jouets dans un sac à dos.

**Don :** Tout est prêt ?

Ryan réfléchit puis il secoua la tête, il s'approcha de son lit et enfouit sa tête sous les couettes pour chercher quelque chose, quand il trouva l'objet de ses recherches un grand sourire était accroché à ses lèvres, il tenait fièrement un pull du F.B.I qui avait un jour appartenu à Colby, mais vu son état ce n'était plus le cas, les lettres commençait à s'effacer et le bleu n'était plus tout à fait le même.

**Ryan :** C'est mon papa qui me la donnait.

**Don :** Tu en as de la chance


	7. Chapter 7

Don l'emmena chez lui, il proposa à manger au petit garçon mais il déclina l'offre, alors Don décida de lui montrer où il dormait, il devait être fatigué, le petit garçon s'allongea et partit quasiment aussitôt au pays des rêves. Don partit regarder la télé, il s'était assoupi quand il entendit un cri venant de la chambre ou dormait Ryan, il entra dans la chambre, le petit garçon était assis sur son lit, des larmes coulants sur ses beaux yeux innocents.

**Don :** Eh bonhomme, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Ryan :** J'ai… rêvé que mon papa … que mon papa mourait.

Ryan était secoué par les sanglots et Don n'hésita pas une seconde il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

**Don :** Je vais te dire quelque chose sur ton papa, c'est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse.

**Ryan :** C'est vrai.

**Don :** Bien sur.

Effectivement Don était loin de mentir il n'avait jamais connu un homme plus fort que Colby que ce soit physiquement ou encore mentalement. Il se rappelait d'une enquête qui n'avait pas très bien tourné, Colby avait été kidnappé puis torturé, ils avaient mis une semaine avant de le trouver, Colby était dans un sale état mais il n'avait pas dit le moindre mot sur l'enquête à ses ravisseurs et quand il parlait c'était pour faire une petite blague. Il se souvenait qu'il avait emmené Colby à l'hôpital mais malgré c'est blessure il avait refusé de rester plus d'une nuit, Don lui avait demandé pourquoi, et il avait répondu qu'il détestait les hôpitaux mais maintenant que Don voyait Ryan il comprenait qu'il y avait une autre raison. Don venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Colby, Il devait avouer qu'il était étonné, Colby papa cela sonnait encore bizarre à son oreille mais il savait qu'il devrait s'y faire.

Ryan c'était calmé, les larmes avaient cessé de couler le long de ses joues et sa respiration n'était plus coupée par les sanglots.

**Don :** Tu veux encore dormir.

Ryan secoua la tête il n'avait aucune envie de refaire ce cauchemars.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire.

Le petit garçon hésita à demander mais finalement l'envie fut plus forte que sa timidité.

**Ryan :** Manger.

Tout d'un coup Don se souvint que le petit garçon avait refusé de mangé et que ça devait faire plus d'une demie journée qu'il n'avait rien mangé et si il était comme Colby il devait constamment avoir faim et manger comme un ogre.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

Ryan haussa les épaules.

Don regarda l'horloge.

**Don :** J'ai une idée c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, si on faisait des crêpes du sucre ou du sirop d'érable et je dois avoir de quoi te faire un chocolat au lait. Ça te va ?

Ryan hocha la tête enthousiaste les déjeuners comme ça c'était que le dimanche avec son papa.

**Don :** Très bien après on ira voir ton papa.

**Ryan :** Il dort toujours.

**Don :** Oui, il va encore dormir pendant plusieurs jours parce qu'il est très fatigué à cause de ses blessures.

**Ryan :** D'accord. Est-ce que quelqu'un est avec lui ?

**Don :** Oui, David est resté avec lui.

**Ryan :** J'aime bien David il est gentil.

**Don :** C'est vrai et ton papa et lui s'entende très bien.

**Ryan :** Mon papa m'a dit qu'ils étaient comme des frères.

**Don :** Ton papa a raison.

**Ryan :** Toujours.

Pendant qu'il discuté Don avait préparé la pâte à crêpe et commença à faire les crêpes, Ryan mit du sucre sur la sienne et quand il la finit il avait plein de sucre autour de la bouche. Don ria.

**Ryan :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Don :** Tu as plein de moustache.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ryan :** Ce n'est pas vrai.

**Don :** Va te voir dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

**Ryan :** C'est où ?

**Don :** Au bout du couloir à droite.

Ryan courut vers la salle de bain.

**Ryan :** Je suis trop petit je vois rien.

**Don :** J'arrive.

Don alla dans la salle de bain et souleva le petit garçon pour qu'il se voit dans la glace.

**Ryan :** C'est vrai t'as raison.

**Don :** Ton papa ne t'as jamais dit qu'un agent du F.B.I ne ment jamais.

**Ryan :** Non il m'a dit de toujours vérifier ce qu'on me disait, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Don rigola ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, Colby était bien du genre à dire ça, il ne croyait pas souvent ce qu'on lui disait et vérifier toujours sauf pour quelques personnes de confiance.

**Don :** Tu as encore faim ?

**Ryan :** Non.

**Don :** Tu manges moins que ton papa.

**Ryan :** C'est parce que je suis plus petit.

**Don :** Excellente raison. On peut aller voir ton papa.

**R****yan :** Oui.

Ils allèrent à l'hôpital et trouvèrent David assis sur la chaise à côté du lit de Colby, il avait veillé toue la nuit, pendant que Ryan parlait à David et à son papa qui était encore endormit Don parlait au médecin de Colby.

**Don :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Docteur :** Bien, je pense qu'on pourrait le réveiller demain ou après-demain.

**Don :** Il peut y avoir des séquelles suite à son coma.

**Docteur :** Techniquement non, c'est un coma artificiel donc provoqué par l'homme, il peut mettre plusieurs heures à se réveiller et peut-être des séquelles musculaires.

**Don :** Très bien merci.

Don allait rentrer dans la chambre quand un médecin l'interpella.

**Docteur :** Excusez-moi vous connaissez Colby.

**Don :** Et vous êtes ?

**Docteur :** Excusez-moi je manque à tous mes devoir je m'appelle Jake Smith.

**Don :** Comment vous connaissez Colby ?

**Docteur :** Je suis le pédiatre de Ryan.

**Don :** Il y a un problème avec Ryan ?

**Docteur :** Non, c'est juste une visite de contrôle, il y a une déformation cardiaque génétique dans la famille de la mère de Ryan et il se trouve que Ryan là.

**Don :** C'est grave ?

**Docteur :** Non, il faut juste le surveiller de près, ça veut dire une visite par mois jusqu'à ces dix ans, et Colby devait me l'emmener hier quand j'ai appris qu'il avait été hospitalisé.

**Don :** D'accord, vous pouvez prendre Ryan maintenant ?

**Docteur :** C'est justement pour ça que je suis là.

**Don :** Très bien je vais le chercher.

**Docteur :** Pas de problème.

Don entra dans la chambre le petit garçon parlait encore avec son papa, Don s'en voulait de briser ce moment entre les deux même si Colby était inconscient, mais il savait que Colby ferait passer son fils avant lui.

**Don :** Ryan, tu peux venir ?

**Ryan :** Pourquoi ?

**Don :** Tu avais rendez-vous chez le médecin hier et tu n'as pas pu y aller mais il a accepté de te prendre aujourd'hui.

**Ryan :** J'arrive.

Il fit un bisou à son papa.

**Jake :** Salut Ryan.

**Ryan :** Salut.

**Jake :** On y va ?

**Ryan :** Oui.

**Don :** Je peux venir ?

**Jake :** Bien sur pas de problème.

Ils partirent tous les trois dans le service de pédiatrie, Ryan passa plusieurs radio, une échographie, il avait l'habitude de tous ces examens même si il détestait ça.

**Don :** Alors ?

**Jake :** Tout va bien.

**Ryan :** Comment vont Kyle et Angie ?

**Jake :** Ils vont beaucoup mieux tous les deux, tu veux les voir ?

Ryan se tourna vers Don.

**Ryan :** Je peux ?

**Don :** Bien sur.

Jake les accompagna à une chambre à l'intérieur deux enfants jouaient aux cartes l'un assis sur un fauteuil l'autre dans son lit, ils étaient tous les deux bruns, et avaient de superbe yeux marrons, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

**Angie :** Salut Ryan, ça fait super longtemps.

**Ryan :** Désolé mais mon papa n'avait pas le temps de m'emmener.

**Kyle :** Ce n'est pas grave c'est trop bien que tu sois là.

Les trois enfants discutèrent pendant environ dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ryan ait envie de retourner voir son papa, les trois enfants se dirent au revoir.

**Don :** Comment tu les as rencontrés ?

**Ryan :** A force de venir ici.

**Don :** Où sont leurs parents ?

**Ryan :** Ils sont morts.

Don arrêta de poser des questions, Ryan n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler quand ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Colby David c'était endormi sur la chaise. Don fit signe à Ryan de ne pas faire de bruit et après avoir fait un bisou à son père il partit avec Don.

**Don :** Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester avec moi toute la journée, je vais te déposer chez mon père.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

**Don :** Il m'a dit que tu l'avais déjà vu.

**Ryan :** C'est quoi son prénom ?

**Don :** Allan.

**Ryan :** Je me souviens, il était venu au F.B.I quand mon papa me déposait à la garderie.

**Don :** C'est lui qui va te garder pour la journée.

Don et Ryan firent le chemin jusqu'à chez Allan en silence, le petit garçon avait l'air triste de voir son papa comme ça, Don était pressé que son agent se réveille pour ne plus voir ce regard sur le beau visage de l'enfant.

**Don :** Salut papa.

**Allan :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ?

**Don :** Je suis venu te déposer Ryan pour la journée.

Allan n'avait pas vu Ryan au premier coup d'œil.

**Allan :** Bien sur, bonjour Ryan.

**Ryan :** Bonjour.

**Allan :** Tu vas rester avec moi pour la journée.

**Ryan :** Je sais.

**Allan :** Viens je sens que l'on va passer une super journée.

**Don :** J'y vais.

Don partit heureux les deux avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, il en était très heureux.


	9. Chapter 9

Il arriva vers 10 H au bureau.

**Liz :** Salut Don.

**Don :** Salut, désolé du retard j'ai dû m'occuper de Ryan.

**Liz :** Pas de problème. Comment va Colby ?

**Don :** Mieux ils ont l'intention de le réveiller demain ou après-demain.

**Liz :** Bonne nouvelle. Où est David ?

**Don :** Il est à l'hôpital, j'ai promis à Ryan qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec Col.

**Liz :** Ok.

**Don :** Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

**Liz : **Tu sais ce que c'est les politiques se font plein d'ennemi c'est comme ça mais un des politiques a reçu une lettre de menace assez récemment.

**Don :** T'as trouvé qui l'a envoyé ?

**Liz :** Peut-être il y avait les empreintes d'un certain Carl Brown.

**Don :** On va l'interroger.

**Liz :** Je n'attendais que toi.

**Don :** Alors on est parti.

Allan préparait le repas du midi : une ratatouille dans l'espoir de faire manger quelque chose de sain à au moins l'un de ses fils, il était aidé de Ryan qui était très volontaire.

**Allan :** Tu aimes bien les légumes ?

**Ryan :** Oui, papa m'en fais souvent.

**Allan :** Il a raison, moi mes deux garçons ils n'aiment pas trop ça et ça dure depuis qu'ils sont tout petit.

**Ryan :** Ils ont tort c'est trop bon.

**Allan :** Il faudra leur dire, peut-être qu'ils te croiront ?

**Ryan :** Je peux essayer.

Allan souri espérant qu'il réussira à convaincre ses deux fils, lui il avait perdu espoir.

Ils firent un gâteau au chocolat ensemble, il venait de le finir quand Charlie rentra à la maison.

**Charlie :** Ça sent bon.

**Ryan :** On a fait un gâteau au chocolat.

**Charlie :** Géniale.

**Ryan :** Et une ratatouille.

Ryan affichait une mine toute fière.

**Charlie :** Ça c'est moins géniale.

**Ryan : **Tu as tort les légumes c'est bon pour la santé.

**Charlie :** C'est mon papa qui t'a dit ça.

**Ryan :** Oui et mon papa aussi, et les papas ne mentent jamais.

**Charlie :** Je peux rien contre ça.

**Allan :** Merci beaucoup Ryan.

**Ryan :** De rien.

**Allan :** Amita vient manger ici ?

**Charlie :** Oui.

**Ryan :** C'est qui ?

**Charlie :** Ma femme.

Ryan hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps-là Liz et Don était partit interrogé Carl Brown, il vivait dans un petit appartement en célibataire endurcit.

**Carl :** Que puis-je faire pour le F.B.I ?

**Don :** Denis Kames ça vous dit quelque chose ?

**Carl :** C'est un politicien.

**Liz : **Et la phrase « quoiqu'il arrive j'aurais votre peau.»

**Carl :** Non, ça ne me dit rien.

**Liz :** C'est bizarre pourtant l'empreinte digital sur l'enveloppe de la lettre est bien la vôtre.

**Carl :** C'est peut être un transfert.

**Don :** Nous prenait pas pour des idiots, alors pourquoi vous avez écrit cette lettre ?

**Carl :** J'en ai marre de tous ces types qui se prennent pour les meilleurs alors je voulais lui faire peur, mais c'est tout.

**Don :** Très bien, mais resté dans les parages.

**Carl :** Très bien.

Don et Liz ne partirent pas très étonné de n'avoir récolté aucunes infos. Ils retournèrent au bureau pour continuer leur recherches, mais à part les nombreuses lettres de menaces rien de bien intéressant, Don allait laissé tomber quand il se souvint de la feuille dont Colby avait parlé.

**Don :** Colby m'a parlé d'une feuille dans l'ambulance.

**Liz :** Il t'a dit ce qu'il y avait dessus ?

**Don :** Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais on pourrait aller voir au labo peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose.

**Liz :** Bonne idée.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux au labo, on leur apprendra rien de nouveau, il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout analyser.

**Liz :** Je pense que le seul qui pourra nous aider c'est Colby.

Don hocha la tête il était du même avis que Liz.

**Don :** Rentre chez toi, repose toi on ne pourra rien faire tant que Col ne sera pas réveiller.

**Liz : **D'accord.

Mais Liz n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer chez elle, elle partit à l'hôpital pour voir Colby, David dormait toujours sur la chaise de l'hôpital, Liz le secoua doucement et il ouvrit les yeux.

**Liz :** Rentre chez toi pour te reposer je m'occupe de lui.

David ne chercha pas à la contredire il était trop fatigué pour ça, il rentra directement chez lui pour retrouver son lit et dormir.

Liz prit sa place sur la chaise et pris la main de Colby dans la sienne, elle commença à lui parler de tout et de rien, elle ne savait pas si il l'entendait mais ça la rassurer.

Don quant à lui était partit chez son frère pour manger avec eux, quand il arriva ils avaient déjà commencé.

**Allan :** Tiens Don il reste de la ratatouille si tu veux.

Pendant quelques secondes Don regretta d'être venu manger chez lui mais voulant monter le bon exemple à Ryan il ne dit rien.

**Don :** Merci

**Ryan :** Ton papa m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas ça.

Don lança un regard noir à son papa.

**Don :** C'est vrai.

**Ryan :** Mais t'es obligé dans manger.

**Don :** Oui, et je suis sûre que ton papa t'oblige à manger des choses que tu n'aimes pas.

**Ryan :** Non.

**Don :** Vraiment ?

**Ryan : **Oui parce que j'aime tout.

**Don :** Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui.

**Ryan :** Oui on a fait à manger et on a joué au foot.

**Don :** T'en as de la chance.

**Ryan :** Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Don :** J'ai travaillé.

**Ryan :** C'était bien ?

**Don :** Moins rigolo que ce que tu as fait.

**Ryan :** On va aller voir papa ?

**Don :** Oui, on peut y aller après manger si tu veux ?

**Ryan :** D'accord.

Le reste du repas se passa très bien, Don emmena Ryan à l'hôpital.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Liz ?

**Liz :** J'ai dit à David de rentrer chez lui, il était crevé.

**Don :** D'accord, tu peux aller te chercher un truc à manger si tu veux.

**Liz :** Merci.

Liz était sortie de la chambre laissant Ryan, Don et Colby seuls. Comme les autres fois Ryan lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

**Ryan :** Il va se réveiller dans combien de temps mon papa ?

**Don :** D'ici quelques jours.

**Ryan :** Il me manque.

**Don :** Je sais il me manque aussi.

Lorsque Liz retourna dans la chambre Don, et Ryan allait partir.

**Don :** Je resterai cette nuit.

**Liz :** Ok.

**Ryan :** Si tu restes ici demain je dormirai avec qui cette nuit ?

**Don :** Avec mon papa et mon frère.

Ryan hocha la tête, la vérité c'est que ça lui était totalement égale de savoir avec qui il dormirait se soir parce que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son papa.

Don déposa Ryan chez son père et retourna au bureau pour terminer les rapports, là-bas il vit David qui tentait de trouver quelque chose sur l'explosion mais tout comme lui et Liz il ne trouva rien, Don allait retourner dans son travail quand son téléphone sonna.

**Don :** Eppes.

… **:** Agent Eppes c'est le labo.

**Don :** Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

… **:** Nous avons pu récupérer les affaires personnelles de l'agent Granger et dans sa veste nous avons trouvé une feuille.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dessus ?

… **:** Vous devriez venir voir ça vous-même.

**Don :** J'arrive tout de suite.

Don accompagnait de David alla au laboratoire, il était intrigué est ce que la feuille dans la poche de Colby est celle dont il parlait dans l'ambulance, et si c'était le cas pour l'avoir mis dans sa veste ?

Ils arrivèrent au laboratoire et ça pourrait peut-être faire avancer l'enquête.

Don : Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez.

Le scientifique tendit la lettre emballé dans un plastic à Don, dessus il y avait écrit :

**JE TE RETROUVERAIS ET JE TE TUERAIS GRANGER**


	10. Chapter 10

David et Don regardait la lettre choquée et sans hésiter Don prit son téléphone et prévint Liz à propos de la situation actuelle : Colby était en danger de mort. Ils décidèrent de la rejoindre à l'hôpital.

**Liz :** Du nouveau ?

**Don :** Rien du tout, il y avait aucune empreinte sur la lettre et elle a été écrite à l'ordinateur.

**Liz :** Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

**Don :** On place Colby sous protection ainsi que Ryan.

**Liz :** D'accord.

**Don : **Liz tu restes ici pour le reste de la journée, je vais mettre un agent devant la porte en plus, je viendrais te remplacer ce soir.

**Liz :** D'accord et pour Logan.

**David :** Je m'en occupe.

**Don :** Ça marche, je vais tenter de trouver qui a écrit cette lettre.

**Liz :** Tu vas faire comment sans empreintes ?

**Don :** Je vais devoir fouiller les affaires de Colby.

David et Liz hochèrent la tête aucun des deux n'avait envie de fouiller dans les affaires de leur amis.

David et Don partirent chacun de leur côté. Don alla au bureau et décida de fouiller en premier dans le bureau de son agent, il ne fut pas très étonné de rien trouvé si ce n'est quelque photos de lui et son fils, ainsi que certaines d'Afghanistan. Il décida donc d'aller chez son agent il commença par fouiller la chambre de son agent, lieux le plus plausible pour trouver quelque chose mais rien à part une boîte à chaussure remplis de souvenirs qui ne lui apprirent rien de nouveau. Il se dirigea dans le salon pour fouiller dans les placards, mail là encore rien, il fit de même avec toutes les pièces, toutes les pièces vraiment ? Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas regardé dans la chambre de Ryan, il alla dans la chambre et commença à fouiller la chambre du petit garçon, il trouva une trappe caché sous un carré de moquette, il ne fut même pas étonné de trouver ce genre de chose dans la maison de son agent, à l'intérieur de nombreux dossier quasiment tous classé secret défense, Don se demandait qu'est-ce que faisait tous ces dossier chez son agent. Il décida de ne pas les emmener au bureau pour les étudier il commença donc sur place. Il s'asseya dans le salon et ouvrit le premier dossier de la pile, c'était celui de son agent accompagné de ses états de services, les médailles reçues ainsi que les blessures. Don découvrit beaucoup sur son agent en lisant ce dossier notamment sur les médailles dont Colby ne parlais jamais, il avait reçu la purple heart suite à une opération qui avait mal tournait. Il ouvrit le dossier suivant qui concernait une opération tout comme les cinq prochains dossiers qu'il ouvrit mais le dossier suivant était intéressant, il parlait d'une opération dans lequel des tirs américains avait tué un anglais, il n'y avait pas tous les détails dans le dossier mais il n'avait jamais pu trouver le responsable de ce tir. Don décida de s'intéresser de près à ce dossier.


	11. Chapter 11

Il l'emmena donc au bureau mais avant prit soin de bien ranger les autres dossiers à leurs places. Il alla au bureau et une fois arrivé fit signe à David de le rejoindre ce qu'il fit sans hésiter et rejoignirent leur patron.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**Don :** J'ai trouvé un dossier qui pourrait nous intéresser.

Don leur tendit et David commença à lire mais dès qu'il lut le début il se souvint que Colby lui avait déjà parlé de cette opération.

**David:** Colby m'en a parlé.

**Don: **Qu'est ce qu'il a dit dessus?

**David :** Que des tirs américains, leurs tirs, avaient tués des soldats anglais et que l'on n'avait jamais trouvé le coupable.

**Don :** Se serait une vengeance tu crois ?

**David :** Aucune idée, mais si c'est le cas la personne doit être sacrément bien renseigné, ce dossier est classé secret défense.

**Don :** On n'a plus qu'à la trouver.

**David :** Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

**Don :** Ouais.

**A L'HOPITAL**

Liz surveillait Colby le médecin avait dit qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, alors elle attendait patiemment de voir le moindre signe de réveille, elle lisait un journal quand elle vit du coin de l'œil le bras de Colby bouger légèrement, elle se leva aussitôt de sa chaise.

**Liz :** Allez, Granger ouvre tes yeux.

Les doigts de Colby bougèrent puis elle le vit ouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel, et regarda Colby qui avait l'air calme pour quelqu'un qui se réveillait sous respirateur, elle s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur la sienne.

**Liz :** Le médecin arrive.

Colby hocha la tête et juste après un médecin arriva dans la pièce.

**Médecin :** Agent Granger ça fait plaisir de vous voir réveillé. Je vais vous enlevez le respirateur quand je vous dis de tousser, toussez.

Colby hocha encore une fois la tête en signe de compréhension.

**Docteur :** Maintenant toussez.

Le docteur tira le tuyau de sa gorge et aussitôt Colby fit prit d'une quinte de toux, l'infirmière lui plaça un masque sur le visage.

**Docteur :** Comment vous sentez vous ?

Mais Colby ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question du docteur et se tourna vers Liz.

**Colby :** Ryan ?

Sa voix était rauque et fatigué, conséquences de l'intubation.

**Liz :** T'inquiète pas il va ben, il est chez Allan.

A ce moment-là Liz comprit que pour Colby son fils passez avant tout, même avant sa propre santé.

N'ayant pas eu de réponse le docteur et reposa la question, et Colby lui lança un regard qui voulais dire : A ton avais comment on se sent après cet fait tirer dessus ?

Le docteur ne posa pas d'autre question.

**Docteur :** On va augmenter la dose de morphine.

Colby secoua la tête.

**Docteur :** Si vous êtes dans la douleur on n'a pas le choix.

**Colby :** Je ne veux pas que mon fils me voit comme ça, alors pas de morphine je veux que quand il vienne je sois parfaitement conscient.


	12. Chapter 12

**Liz :** Je vais appeler Don.

Colby hocha la tête, elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir que Colby dormait déjà, épuisé malgré ses deux jours dans le coma.

Liz sortit de l'hôpital tout en disant à l'agent placé devant la porte de faire attention à qui entre dans la chambre.

… **: **Eppes.

**Liz :** Salut Don c'est moi.

**Don :** Du nouveau.

**Liz :** Colby vient de se réveiller.

**Don :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Liz :** Il est fatigué, mais il veut voir son fils donc je suppose qu'il va bien.

**Don :** Je vais chercher Ryan et j'arrive.

David qui se tenait à côté de lui était un peu inquiet n'ayant qu'une partie de la conversation il se demandait si c'était de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles.

**Don :** Colby est réveillé.

**David :** C'est géniale.

**Don :** Je vais chercher Ryan et ensuite j'irais à l'hôpital tu veux venir.

**David :** Pas besoin de poser la question.

Don et David arrivèrent chez Allan.

**Allan :** Bonjour.

**Don :** Salut papa.

**David :** Bonjour Allan.

**Don :** Où est Ryan ?

**Allan :** Il se passe quelque chose avec Colby.

**Don :** Il s'est réveillé.

**Allan :** C'est géniale, Ryan est dans le jardin il joue avec Charlie au foot.

**Don :** T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée.

**Allan :** Arrête de te moquer de ton frère et va plutôt allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Don suivit de David alla dans le jardin pour trouver Ryan rigolant avec Charlie.

**Charlie :** Salut Don, David.

**Don :** Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser.

**Ryan :** Charlie est nul.

Après avoir dit cela il se remit à rigoler se souvenant de la tête de Charlie quand il s'était pris la balle dans la tête, son papa lui avait appris à ne pas se moquer mais là c'était vraiment trop drôle.

**Charlie :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Colby s'est réveillé.

En entendant cela Ryan arrêta de rigoler et regarda Don droit dans les yeux comme pour être sûr qu'il ne mentait pas.

**Ryan :** C'est vrai ?

**Don :** Oui.

**Ryan :** Je peux aller le voir ?

**Don :** On y va tout de suite.

Ryan suivit les deux agents dans la voiture de Don, et ils partirent tous les trois à l'hôpital.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ryan était surexcité et tira sur la manche du costume de Don pour que ce dernier aille plus vite, Don souri à l'excitation de Ryan, mais il devait avouer que lui aussi était pressé de voir enfin son agent avec les yeux ouverts. Ils toquèrent à la porte de la chambre.

**Liz :** Entrez.

Tout en parlant Liz avait secoué l'épaule de Colby pour que ce dernier se réveille, celui-ci lui lança un regard exaspéré, il en avait marre qu'on le réveille toutes les deux heures, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la porte qui c'était ouverte ce n'est pas un médecin qu'il vit mais Don et David accompagné de son fils, qui courut aussitôt vers son papa, Colby le souleva du sol malgré la douleur et les trois regards réprobateurs de ses amis.

**Colby :** Je suis content de te voir.

**Ryan :** Moi aussi. T'as dormi pendant super, super longtemps, tu devais vraiment être fatigué.

Colby souri à son fils.

**Colby :** Oui j'étais très fatigué mais tu m'as manqué pendant que je dormais.

**Ryan :** Toi aussi.

Le petit garçon se blottit contre la poitrine de son papa.

**Don :** Comment tu te sens ?

**Colby :** Pas trop mal.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qu'ont dit les médecins ?

**Colby :** Ma hanche est gravement endommagée, il se pourrait que je ne remarche plus.

Don était étonné Colby avait l'air plutôt de bien le prendre.

**Liz :** Il a oublié de préciser qu'il avait traité le médecin de menteur.

**David :** Tu te fais déjà des amis.

**Colby :** Je hais les hôpitaux qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

**Don :** Ils ont dit quoi d'autre pour ta hanche ?

**Colby :** Que je pourrais faire des séances de rééducation pour espérer pouvoir marcher avec une canne plus tard mais il ne pense pas que ça pourra aller plus loin.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Colby regarda son petit garçon maintenant endormi sur sa poitrine, et leva des yeux plein de détermination vers Don.

**Colby :** Me battre pour mon petit garçon.

**Ryan :** Je ne suis pas petit.

Ryan avait marmonné ça à moitié endormit ce qui fit rire de bon cœur tout le monde heureux de pouvoir détendre l'atmosphère


	13. Chapter 13

**Don :** Si tu te sens capable on a quelques questions à te poser à propos de ce qui s'est passé.

**Colby :** D'accord mais pas devant Ryan.

**Liz :** Je vais l'emmenez faire un tour.

Liz voulu soulever Ryan du torse de Colby mais celui-ci s'accrocha au cou de son papa, Colby ne put réprimer un grognement de douleur, il réussit à calmer sa respiration avant de parler à son fils.

**Colby :** Eh champion je dois parler de chose de grande personne avec David et Don, alors en attendant tu vas aller faire un tour avec Liz, et juste après tu reviendras c'est promis.

**Ryan :** Et quand je reviendrais tu seras toujours réveillé ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Ryan :** C'est promis ?

**Colby :** Je te le promets.

Ryan fit un bisou sur la joue de Colby avant de se lever, prendre la main de Liz et sortir de la chambre.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que c'est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

**Colby :** Je fouillais un bâtiment après c'est le noir complet.

**Don :** Dans l'ambulance tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé une feuille.

**Colby :** Je ne m'en souviens pas.

**David :** Il se trouve que cette feuille on l'a trouvé.

**Colby : **Et…

**David :** Dessus il y avait écrit une menace de mort.

**Colby :** Contre qui ?

**Don :** Toi.

**Colby :** Quoi ?!

**Don :** On voulait savoir si tu avais une idée de qui aurait voulu faire ça.

Colby le regarda avec de gros yeux.

**Colby :** A ton avis Don, on pourrait faire un roman avec tous mes ennemies, entre ceux de l'armée, ceux que j'ai mis en prison et peut-être d'autre gens qui ne m'aime pas sans que je sache pourquoi.

Colby venait de se rendre compte que comme d'habitude il s'était laissé emporter par son mauvais tempérament et c'était énervé contre la mauvaise personne.

**Colby :** Désolé Don.

**Don : **Ce n'est pas grave.

Don savait que son agent était épuisé, il ne lui en voulait pas pour cet accès de colère, il aurait réagi pareil à sa place.

**David :** Essayons de voir les choses autrement, qui t'en voulais et était capable de faire une bombe ?

**Colby :** Dans ce cas-là faut plutôt voir côté de l'armée.

**Don :** On a commencé les recherches, et j'ai dû aller fouiller chez toi pour essayer de trouver quelque chose.

Don s'attendait à ce que son agent se mette en colère mais au lieu de cela un petit sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

**Colby :** Je suppose que tu as trouvé ma cachette alors.

**Don :** Très bien pensé d'ailleurs.

**Colby :** Je sais, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais je suis un gars plutôt malin. Vous avez trouvé une piste ?

**Don :** Peut-être.

Don hésitait à parler de peur de déterrer de vieux fantôme que son ami aurait préférer oublié. David ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et parla.

**David :** C'est à propos des tirs amis…

**Colby :** Contre les britanniques ?

**David :** Oui.

**Colby :** Je suppose que vous savez qu'il faut un certain niveau d'accréditation pour accéder à ses dossiers, que même vous vous n'avez pas.

**Don :** On est au courant, c'est pour ça qu'on voulait savoir si tu es au courant de quelque chose, d'une personne au placé qui voudrait en savoir plus sur ce dossier.

**Colby :** Franchement je ne vois pas, je veux dire quel bureaucrate irait s'intéresser à cette enquête, c'est sans intérêt pour eux, en revanche…

**David :** Pour quelqu'un qui y étais.

**Don :** Quelqu'un qui voudrait se venger de ce qu'on a fait subir à son ami.

**Colby : **J'ai rien contre toi Don mais quand on fait la guerre on devient plus qu'ami, on devient frère, donc si on tue un des nôtre l'envie de vengeance est encore plus fort.

**David :** T'as une idée des soldats britanniques qui y étais.

**Colby :** Moi non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait l'être.

**Don :** Et c'est qui ?

**Colby :** Elle ne parlera qu'à moi.

Don sortait son téléphone pour qu'il puisse téléphoner à cette mystérieuse personne mais Colby le coupa dans son élan.

**Colby :** Elle ne me dira rien au téléphone, il faut que je la voie pour qu'elle parle.

**David :** Tout ce que tu essai de faire c'est sortir d'ici.

**Colby :** Il y a une part de vérité dans ce que tu dis, mais je vous jure que si elle ne me voit pas en personne elle ne dira rien, après c'est votre choix soit je vais lui parler et on trouve celui qui essaie de me tuer, soit on le trouve pas et vous connaissez la suite.

David et Don savaient très bien ce que Colby essayaient de faire, mais le pire c'est que ça marchaient.

**Don : **D'accord mais à une condition.

**Colby :** Laquelle ?

**Don :** Que quelqu'un te surveille tout le temps, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te débrouiller tout seul, et jusqu'à ce qu'on ait arrêté le gars qui veut te tuer.

**Colby :** Ça marche.

**David :** Je vais chercher le médecin ainsi que Liz et Ryan.


	14. Chapter 14

Quelques instant plus tard David suivit du médecin entrèrent dans la chambre, David repartit pour chercher Liz et Ryan.

**Médecin :** On m'a dit que vous vouliez sortir.

**Colby : **Oui et je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça ne vous pas plait pas.

**Médecin :** Vous avez raison, vos blessures sont trop importante, vous ne pouvez pas sortir.

**Colby :** Sans vouloir vous contredire, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de quitter cet hôpital.

**Médecin :** J'aurais essayé, si vous sortez il faut absolument que quelqu'un vous surveille, que vous ne fassiez pas trop d'effort surtout avec votre fils et que vous preniez correctement vos médicaments.

**Don :** Ne vous inquiétez pas doc on le surveillera.

**Médecin :** Je vais vos apportés les papiers que vous devez signer avant de sortir, et une ordonnance pour vos médicaments.

**Colby :** Merci.

Le docteur sortit et au même moment Colby eut une illumination.

**Colby :** Ryan devait aller chez le médecin.

**Don :** Oui, j'y suis allé avec lui.

Colby poussa un soupir de soulagement.

**Don :** C'est grave la déformation cardiaque qu'il a.

**Colby :** Ça peut l'être, mais pas dans le cas de Ryan, il faut la faire surveiller régulièrement.

Liz, Ryan et David entrèrent dans la chambre avant que Don pose d'autres questions.

**Ryan :** David m'a dit qu'on rentre à la maison.

**Colby :** Oui, on va bientôt rentrer.

**David :** Et je vais rester un petit peu avec toi et ton papa.

**Ryan :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Parce que j'ai encore très mal là où j'ai été blessé et que je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je faisais avant.

Ryan le regarda sceptique.

**Ryan :** Tu pourras plus jouer au foot avec moi.

**Colby :** Pas avant longtemps.

Ryan fit une moue boudeuse.

**Colby :** Tu pourras jouer avec David et Don même peut-être Liz.

**Ryan :** Tant que ce n'est pas Charlie.

Colby le regarda étonné.

**Colby :** T'as joué avec Charlie ?

**Ryan :** Oui même qu'il est vraiment nul.

Don éclata de rire au regard du petit garçon alors qu'il disait cela.

**Colby :** Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas.

Au même moment un médecin entra dans la pièce suivit d'une infirmière qui poussait un fauteuil roulant. Le médecin lui tendit les papiers qu'il devait signer ainsi qu'un stylo, Colby les signa docilement.

**Colby :** Pour le fauteuil roulant c'est mort.

**Médecin :** C'est la politique de l'hôpital.

**Colby : **Je m'en fous de votre politique, je suis arrivé ici couché, je ressortirais debout avec ou sans votre permission.

Le médecin regarda son patient dans les yeux tout ce qu'il y voyait c'était de la détermination.

**Médecin :** D'accord, amenez-lui des béquilles.

**Colby :** Merci.

Ainsi une infirmière revient quelques instant plus tard avec des béquilles, Colby les prit et se leva de son lit malgré la douleur qui le lançait dans tout son torse, il regarda son fils qui tourna ses yeux brillant vers les siens.

**Colby : **Allez champion on rentre à la maison.

David accompagna Colby et Ryan chez eux pendant que Don allait à son appartement pour récupérer les affaires de Ryan et les rendre à Colby.

Colby était très heureux d'enfin retrouvé son chez lui, il détestait les hôpitaux, il y avait passé trop temps quand il était petit et savait que son fils détestait le voir là-bas.

**Colby :** Je vais prendre une douche tu t'occupes de lui.

**David :** Bien sûr, t'auras pas besoin d'aide.

**Colby :** Merci mais je devrais me débrouiller tout seul.


	15. Chapter 15

Colby partit prendre sa douche pendant ce temps-là David joua un petit peu aux petites voitures avec Ryan. Après 10 minutes de douche Colby rejoint son partenaire, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son partenaire jouer aux petites voitures avec son fils.

**Colby :** Je crois que je vais vous laissez, t'as l'air de bien t'amuser.

**David :** Très drôle.

Colby ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, mais en entendant la sonnette il ne put réprimer un sentiment d'inquiétude, il savait que cette réaction était bête mais avec une menace de mort contre lui il ne pouvait l'arrêter.

**Ryan :** Je peux y aller.

**David :** J'y vais.

Seulement à la porte ce n'était que Don qui ramenait les affaires de Ryan.

**Don : **Tout va bien.

**David :** Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Don ?

**Don :** Je suis venu rapporter les affaires de Ryan.

**Colby :** Merci, tu veux boire un truc : un café ou une bière.

Don hésita pendant quelques secondes mais accepta l'offre pour une bière de son agent. Il suivit Colby dans la cuisine pendant ce temps David continuait à jouer avec Ryan.

**Colby :** Merci d'avoir gardé Ryan pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital.

**Don :** Pas de problème c'est vraiment un petit garçon génial.

**Colby :** ouais.

**Don :** David nous as dit pour Ryan.

**Colby :** Donc tu sais que sa mère m'a quitté.

**Don :** Oui, si tu veux en parler.

**Colby :** Merci.

Don voyait que le sujet de conversation gênait un peu son agent alors il décida de changer.

**Don :** Alors qui est cette mystérieuse personne que tu dois absolument voir pour avoir de nouvelles infos sur le dossier.

**Colby :** Si tu restes encore un peu tu ne devrais pas tarder à la rencontrer.

**Don :** Elle vient ici ? Et comment tu l'as contacté ?

**Colby :** Avec mon téléphone.

**Don :** Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas l'appeler.

**Colby :** Oui, je ne pouvais pas l'appeler avec ton téléphone.

**Don :** Tu es en train de me dire qu'il aurait suffi que je t'apporte ton téléphone à l'hôpital pour que tu la contactes.

**Colby :** Si tu veux résumer tu t'es fait avoir.

Avant que Don puisse dire quoi que ce soit la sonette retentit.

**Colby :** J'y vais.

Il vérifia par le judas qui c'était puis ouvrit la porte.

… **:** Salut.

**Colby :** Salut.

Colby fit entrer la mystérieuse personne dans son appartement, c'était une femme blonde, aux yeux marrons presque noir, Don ne put s'empêcher de penser : « magnifique ».

**Colby :** Don je te présente Diane, Diane voici Don mon patron.

**Diane :** Enchanté.

**Don :** De même.

**Diane :** Il n'y a que vous deux.

**Colby :** Non il y a mon partenaire et Ryan.

**Diane :** On va faire un tour alors.

**Colby :** Ça marche.

**Don :** Colby tu ne peux pas sortir, souviens toi de ce qu'a dit le docteur, pas d'effort physique, et si tu sors je viens avec toi.

Colby se tourna vers Diane.

**Diane :** Ça marche pour moi.

**Colby :** Bon alors on est parti.

Don dit à David qu'ils partaient, celui-ci n'était pas très content de pouvoir venir mais ne dis rien.

**Diane :** Alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé.

**Colby :** Quelqu'un m'en veut il a trouvé ça rigolo de mettre une bombe dans le bâtiment que l'on fouillait.

**Diane :** Je vois. Et en quoi je peux t'aider ?

**Colby :** On pense que le suspect est un soldat britannique qui était là lorsque nous avons involontairement tiré sur les britannique, je voulais savoir si tu avais des noms.

**Diane :** Je pourrais te les transférer sans problème par message sécurisé.

**Colby :** Je croyais que tu n'avais pas confiance avec la technologie.

**Diane :** J'ai changé. C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

**Colby :** Oui, bon alors j'y vais, j'ai du travail.

**Colby :** A bientôt.

Colby se tourna vers Don qui était resté en retrait le temps de l'échange.

**Don :** Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaitre.

**Colby :** On était dans l'armée ensemble.


	16. Chapter 16

Don hocha la tête ne s'attendant pas à ce que son agent lui donne plus de détail. Ils remontèrent tous les deux à son appartement, Colby sortit son ordinateur portable attendant un mail de Diane.

**Ryan : **Papa j'ai faim.

**Colby :** Tu peux attendre un petit peu.

Le petit garçon regarda son papa et secoua négativement la tête.

**Colby :** Tu ne peux vraiment pas ?

**Ryan :** Non, parce que je suis comme toi.

**Colby :** C'est-à-dire ?

**Ryan :** Quand j'ai faim je suis de mauvaise humeur.

David ne put réprimer un éclat de rire ce gosse était vraiment trop malin.

**Colby :** Très bien je vais faire à manger, mais en attendant toi tu mets la table.

**Ryan :** Ok.

Colby se dirigea vers la cuisine quand une sonnerie retentit, elle venait de son PC portable et indiquait qu'il avait reçu un message. Colby l'ouvrit pour découvrir une liste de nom accompagné de dossier personnel de soldat britannique.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Colby :** Le nom des soldats britanniques présents lors des tirs amis.

**David :** Tu reconnais des noms ?

**Colby :** A part celui de Diane et son frère nom.

**David :** Ça pourrait être eux qui veulent te tuer ?

**Colby :** Le frère de Diane : Ben est mort ce jour-là.

**David :** Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire mais Diane ferait une excellente suspecte.

**Colby :** Oui je sais, mais ça m'étonnerais que ce soit elle, elle en a eu des occasions pour me tuer et jamais elle l'a fait.

**David :** Elle au courant que tu y étais ce jour-là.

**Colby :** Oui c'est même moi qui lui ai dit, et elle m'a répondu que ça faisait partie de son passé et qu'elle préférée oublier.

**David :** Je vais quand même demander à Don de faire des recherches.

**Colby :** C'est inutile, son dossier est classé secret défense, même moi je ne peux pas y accéder.

**David :** Et pourquoi on ne peut pas y accéder ?

**Colby :** Ce que je vais te dire, on va faire comme si tu ne l'avais jamais entendu.

**David : **D'accord.

**Colby :** Elle est espion britannique.

**David :** D'où tous ses secrets avant de pouvoir la rencontrer.

**Colby :** T'as tout compris.

Ryan alla voir son papa exaspéré qu'il n'est pas commencé à préparer le repas.

**Ryan :** Papa, t'étais censé faire à manger.

**Colby : **J'y vais deux minutes.

Colby continua à parcourir la liste de nom.

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Colby :** Je connais un autre gars sur cette liste.

**David :** Qui sait ?

**Colby :** Le colonel Jamson.

**David :** D'où tu le connais ?

**Colby :** J'ai travaillé avec lui, et il bosse au bureau.

**David :** Comment il peut bosser au bureau, il est britannique.

**Colby :** Je n'en ai aucune idée.


	17. Chapter 17

Alors qu'il préparait à manger pour son fils Colby réfléchit à la méthode qu'aurait pu employer Jamson pour rentrer au F.B.I alors qu'il était britannique, mais rien ne lui venait.

**Colby :** On peut aller manger.

**Ryan :** Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Colby ne le réprima pas exceptionnellement, il savait que Ryan avait hérité de son estomac et que tout comme lui il détestait attendre quand il avait faim.

**Ryan :** On mange quoi ?

**Colby :** Des pâtes.

**Ryan :** Trop cool.

Aussitôt le petit garçon tendit son assiette à Colby pour être servit.

**David :** Y'en a qui avait faim.

Ryan ne répondit rien mangeant ses pâtes, le repas se passe tranquillement ponctué par quelques bavardages de Ryan, qui était assez habituel pour Colby.

Ryan jouait aux petites voitures pendant que David et Colby discutait de tout et de rien, Colby jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge.

**Colby :** Eh Champion il est temps d'aller au dodo.

**Ryan :** Oh non encore un peu s'il te plait papa, je suis en vacances.

**Colby :** Pas de mais, au dodo, tu te couches jamais aussi tard d'habitude même pendant les vacances.

Ryan partit en soupirant.

**David :** T'es dur avec lui.

David avait dit sa en rigolant mais il se rendit vite compte de son erreur en voyant le regard de son partenaire, il savait que Colby avait toujours douté de sa capacité à être un bon père, encore plus avec les remarques qu'il avait subi en tant que père célibataire, une mère célibataire est une héroïne, mais un père célibataire est trop souvent considéré comme un incapable.

**David :** Je suis désolé Colby, je rigolais, t'es un excellent père, Ryan ne pourrait en avoir un meilleur que toi.

**Colby :** C'est vrai ?

**David :** Bien sûr, vas t'occuper de ton fils.

Colby partit aider son fils à se changer et à se mettre au lit, il prit son livre préféré et lit l'histoire, il en était à la moitié quand il se rendit compte que Ryan dormait sur sa cuisse, serrant son doudou dans ses petits bras d'enfant. Colby arrêta de lire et observa son petit garçon profondément endormi, il avait l'air si paisible, juste comme quand il était bébé, il se rappelait cette période ou il était heureux avec Marie et son fils quand ils formaient encore une famille unie. Il finit par délicatement allongé son fils dans le lit et lui déposa un bisou sur son front, se leva difficilement du lit de son fils, il tenta de réprimer ses grognements de douleur pour ne pas le réveiller, il laissa la porte entrouverte come à son habitude.

**Colby :** Rentre chez toi.

**David :** Tu rigoles, pas question t'as écoute ce qu'a dit Don, je reste tant que tu es menacé de mort, je ne pars pas d'ici.

**Colby :** Très bien, je te laisse la chambre d'ami, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais où le trouver.

**David :** Merci, mais je ne pense pas que je vais dormir.

**Colby :** Ça tombe bien moi non plus, on regarde un film ?

**David :** Ça me va.

Ils s'installèrent devant la télé pour regarder un film.


	18. Chapter 18

Pendant qu'ils le regardaient, enfin pendant que Colby regardait le film et que David dormait, un cri retentit, Colby se leva du canapé le plus rapidement que sa blessure pouvait lui permettre et alla dans la chambre de son fils.

**Colby :** Aller, bonhomme réveille-toi.

Le petit garçon ouvrit ses yeux, et vit aussitôt son papa, il enroula les bras autour de son cou et pleura alors que des images de son cauchemar repassaient encore devant ses yeux.

**Colby :** Chut, ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Ryan pleurait toujours Colby pouvait encore entendre ses sanglots, il se demandait qu'est ce qui avait pu autant effrayer son fils.

**Colby :** Calme-toi, respiration lente et profonde tu te souviens ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête encore trop apeuré pour répondre. Colby pouvait dire que son fils commençait à se calmer.

**Colby :** Tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ?

**Ryan :** Non.

**Colby :** Pourquoi ?

**Ryan :** Parce que si j'en parle je le revivrais.

**Colby :** Et si tu n'en parles pas tu le feras encore.

Ryan hocha la tête sachant très bien que son papa avait raison, mais il avait peur d'en parler.

**Colby :** Tu sais quoi, en attendant que tu me parles on va aller boire un chocolat chaud.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

Par reflexe Ryan tendit les bras à son papa pour que celui-ci le porte.

**Colby :** Désolé je ne peux pas te porter bonhomme.

Ryan afficha une mine déçue même si il savait que ce n'était pas le faute de son papa, David qui était restait sur le pas de la porte et avait observé la scène de loin s'approcha.

**David :** Moi je peux te porter si tu veux.

**Ryan :** Oui.

David le prit dans ses bras pendant ce temps-là Colby se leva et les suivit dans la cuisine, il prépara le chocolat chaud pour son fils, pendant ce temps David l'avait assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

**Colby :** Voilà pour monsieur.

**Ryan :** Merci.

Le petit garçon prit la tasse et commença à boire, son papa était le meilleur pour faire des chocolats au lait.

**Colby :** Alors ça va mieux ?

**Ryan :** Oui, beaucoup.

**Colby :** Tu veux nous parler de ton cauchemar ?

**Ryan :** Il y avait un méchant qui voulait te faire du mal.

Colby le regarda il savait que son fils pouvait pressentir qu'il se passait quelque chose mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait être si près de la vérité.

**Ryan :** Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te faire du mal ?

**Colby :** Oui, c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que David est ici, pour me protéger.

David fut étonné que Colby dise la vérité à son fils, il s'attendait à ce que son partenaire mente ce qui lui paraissait plus logique mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Colby avait promis à son fils de toujours lui dire la vérité, qu'elle que soit les circonstances quitte à l'adoucir un petit peu.

**Colby :** Mais t'inquiète pas, on va trouver qui c'est et on le mettra en prison. Aller dodo maintenant.

**Ryan :** Non, je ne veux pas.

Colby ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quand son fils faisait un cauchemar il finissait toujours la nuit avec Colby, son papa en profitais tant que ça durait parce qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas éternellement comme ça.

**Colby :** Et si tu dors avec moi ?

**Ryan :** D'accord.

**Colby :** Allez va chercher Teddy, je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

David aida Ryan à descendre du comptoir et le petit garçon partit aussitôt en courant dans sa chambre.

**David :** Je suis étonné.

**Colby :** De quoi ?

**David :** Que tu lui aies dit la vérité.

**Colby :** Tu crois que je n'aurais pas dû ?

**David :** Non, je pense que tu as bien fait, au moins maintenant il sait exactement ce qui se passe.

**Colby :** J'y vais avant que Ryan s'énerve, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

**David :** Ça devrait aller merci.

**Colby :** Eh David.

**David :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** Merci.

**David :** Pas de problème.

Colby alla se coucher et à peine allonger il sentit une petit tête se poser sur son torse, il frotta une main dans le dos de son fils pour que celui-ci s'endorme. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas dans le départ de Marie c'est la relation qu'il avait créée avec son fils, il était heureux d'être aussi proche de lui. La respiration de Ryan devenait de plus en plus calme signe qu'il était quasiment endormi.

**Ryan :** Je t'aime papa.

**Colby :** Je t'aime aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard le père et le fils dormaient tous les deux profondément.


	19. Chapter 19

Le lendemain Colby ne fut pas étonné de trouver David endormit sur le canapé, il décida qu'il était inutile de le réveiller et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, pendant que le café chauffait, il sortit son ordinateur portable pour faire des recherches sur Kevin Jamson, l'homme qui peut-être était responsable des menaces à son encontre, ou du moins Colby espérait qu'il pourrait lui donner de nouvelles informations.

Il ouvrit la base de données du F.B.I et comme il s'y attendait il ne trouva pas grand-chose, du moins rien de plus que son nom, sa date de naissance et son adresse, il voulut ouvrir son dossier et remonter dans les années mais c'était classé secret défense. Colby se demandait ce qu'il faisait au F.B.I, d'après le dossier il était arrivé il y a tout jute 6 mois, et avait été tout de suite affecté au contre-espionnage, Colby était étonné en général on mettait au moins 1 voire 2 ans avant de pouvoir y accéder.

**David :** Salut.

Colby ne l'avait pas vu arriver et sursauta.

**David :** Désolé.

**Colby :** Pas grave. Tu veux un café ?

**David :** Ouais je veux bien.

Colby lui servit une tasse.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

**Colby :** Des recherches sur Kevin Jamson.

**David :** Tu as trouvé quelque chose.

**Colby :** Pas grand-chose, il est arrivé au F.B.I i mois et a été tout de suite affecté au contre-espionnage.

**David :** C'est super bizarre, en général on doit au moins attendre 1 an.

**Colby :** C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

**David :** Tu penses que c'est possible que lui aussi soit agent secret ?

**Colby :** Ca expliquerai pas mal de chose, les anglais sont nos alliés, on a des ennemies communs.

**David :** Et on veut tous les faire tomber.

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Faudrait qu'on puisse lui parler.

**Colby :** Il ne nous parlera pas.

**David :** Il te connait toi, je veux dire en dehors du F.B.I ?

**Colby :** Oui, il a travaillé avec moi et Diane.

**David :** Tu penses qu'il y a plus de chance qu'il soit responsable des menaces plutôt que Diane ?

**Colby :** Oui, Jamson ne m'a jamais aimé, il m'en a toujours voulu même si il ne le montrait pas.

**David :** Et à force de garder tout enfoui on finit par exploser.

**Colby :** Oui, faudrait le faire parler, mais je ne pense pas qu'on tirera quoi que ce soit il a été entrainé au contre interrogatoire.

**David :** On va trouver un moyen d'en savoir plus, et on va trouver celui qui veut te tuer.

**Colby :** Je sais, mais j'espère que ça ne mettra pas trop longtemps.

**Ryan :** Papa !

**Colby :** Eh salut Champion, tu as faim ?

**Ryan :** Je meurs de faim. Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

**Colby :** Ce que tu veux.

**Ryan :** Des crêpes.

**Colby :** Tu m'aides à les faire.

**Ryan :** Oui.

Ils préparent les crêpes et des que ce fut fini Ryan s'asseya a table pour en manger.

**Colby :** T'en veux David ?

**David :** Avec plaisir.

Ainsi ils prirent tranquillement le petit déjeuner ensemble.


	20. Chapter 20

Une fois le petit déjeuner servit la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, David ouvrit la porte c'était Don.

**David :** Du nouveau ?

**Don :** Non et vous.

**David :** Oui, pas grand-chose mais on a une piste.

**Don :** Ok.

**David :** Vient entre.

Don suivit David dans l'appartement.

**Colby :** Salut Don tu veux un café ?

**Don :** Oui, je veux bien.

**Colby :** Ryan tu vas jouer dans ta chambre.

**Ryan :** Vous devez encore discuter de chose de grand ?

**Colby :** Oui.

Ryan partit en soupirant, il en avait marre que les grand parle toujours de chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre.

**Don :** Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

**Colby :** Kevin Jamson.

**Don :** Ca me dit quelque chose.

**David :** Normal il bosse au F.B.I.

**Don :** Ce n'est pas vrai.

**Colby :** Si il est au contre-espionnage.

**Don :** Mais qu'elle lien il a par rapport aux menaces contre toi.

**Colby :** Il était avec les soldats britanniques au moment des tirs amis.

**Don :** Ok, tu penses que ça peut être lui ?

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas trop, il aurait pu le faire il y a longtemps, mais si ce n'est pas lui peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose.

**Don :** Ouais c'est possible, t'as une idée de comment le faire parler ?

**Colby :** Non aucune.

**David :** Moi j'ai peut-être une idée.

**Colby :** Quoi ?

**David :** Faut qu'on joue les intéresser.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Colby :** On fait semblant d'avoir une enquête où on aurait besoin de son aide.

**Don :** Et on essaie de le faire parler.

**David :** Exactement. Qui devrait s'en charger ?

**Colby :** Toi, t'es le mieux placé pour lui demander, t'es le chef de notre équipe t'auras l'air plus crédible, par contre il faudra bien réfléchir notre plan.

Ainsi ils commencèrent à réfléchir sérieusement leur plan, pour cela ils préparèrent les identités de leur suspect, en prenant des personnes connus et recherchés, et mirent en place une affaire crédible, qui commençait par le meurtre d'un agent de la C.I.A, des dossier avaient disparu, menaçant la sécurité intérieur.


	21. Chapter 21

Don alla au bureau se préparant à l'exécution de leur plan, il était légèrement inquiet quant à la réaction de Jamson. Il monta à l'étage ou il pouvait trouver son bureau, il arriva et ne put s'empêcher de jalouser les gars du contre-espionnage ils avaient des bureaux pour eux tout seul, il toqua à la porte où était inscrit le nom de Jamson.

… **:** Entrer.

**Don :** Bonjour excusez-moi agent Jamson, mais j'aurais besoin de vous sur une enquête.

**Jamson :** Bien sur entrer, vous êtes l'agent Eppes n'est-ce pas ?

**Don :** Oui c'est ça.

**Jamson :** Que puis-je pour la section des crimes violent ?

**Don :** On enquête sur la mort d'un agent de la C.I.A, et des documents menaçant la sécurité national on disparut, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser.

**Jamson :** Oui, bien sûr, on sait de quel dossier il s'agit ?

**Don :** Non pas exactement.

**Jamson :** Vous avez d'autres infos ?

**Don :** Oui bien sur mais ils sont à l'étage.

**Jamson :** Pas de problème, vous me montrez où ils ont et je les récupère.

**Don :** Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

L'agent Jamson se leva de sa chaise et suivit Don dans l'ascenseur. Cela faisait partie du plan, Don avait l'intention de se servir du peu de temps qu'il avait ans l'ascenseur pour le faire parler.

**Don :** Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais vous n'êtes pas ici depuis longtemps et vous êtes déjà au contre-espionnage, comment vous avez fait ?

**Jamson :** Disons que j'ai de l'expérience.

**Don :** Vous n'êtes pas américain.

**Jamson :** Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

**Don :** Votre accent.

**Jamson :** Beaucoup d'américain ont un accent.

Don voyait bien que l'agent n'était pas bavard, de plus si il essayait de trop le pousser à parler il savait que ça aurait l'air suspect, heureusement il avait un plan B, et il allait bientôt le mettre à exécution. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Don fit signe à l'agent Jamson de passer devant, ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle de réunion, à l'intérieur était installé un plan de la ville et des photos pour avoir l'air plus crédible. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent il n'y avait qu'eux deux, mais juste après David arriva suivit de Colby, l'agent Jamson le reconnu aussi tôt.

**Jamson :** Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

On pouvait entendre le mépris et la colère dans sa voix.

**Don :** Il fait partie de mon équipe et même si il est actuellement blessé, ils nous aident pour le travail de bureau.

**Jamson :** Il n'est pas question que je bosse avec lui.

**Colby :** Ça tombe bien tu vas pas travailler avec moi, on a besoin de ton aide.

**Jamson :** Sur l'affaire je suis déjà au courant.

**David :** En réalité c'est pour autre chose.

**Jamson :** Quoi ?

**Don :** Asseyez-vous.

L'agent Jamson obéit.

**Don :** L'gent Granger que vous voyait ici a été menacé de mort et est toujours menacé de mort.

**Jamson :** Et en quoi je peux vous aider ?

**Colby :** Je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié l'histoire des tirs amis.

**Jamson :** Non, tu crois que c'est une vengeance, ça fait quasiment 10 ans que c'est arrivé.

**Colby :** La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

**Jamson :** Vous pensez que c'est moi ?

**David :** On n'en sait rien à toi de nous le dire.

**Jamson :** Non, je t'en voudrais toujours Granger, mais t'était pas stout seul à nous tirer dessus ce jour-là.

**Colby :** T'as une idée de qui ça pourrait être.

**Jamson :** Non, aucune.

**Don :** Vous êtes sur ?

**Jamson :** Oui.

**Don :** D'accord merci pour votre aide.

L'agent Jamson repartit en colère de s'être avoir fait si facilement, il travailla au contre-espionnage et trois pauvres agent s des crimes violent avaient réussi à l'embobiner pour le faire parler.


	22. Chapter 22

**Don :** Tu penses qu'il nous a dit la vérité ?

**Colby :** Non.

**David :** Quoi ?! Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir alors ?

**Colby :** Il ne nous dira rien de plus, il protège ses frères d'armes, c'est ce qu'on fait dans ce genre de situation.

**Don :** Alors tu crois qu'il sait exactement qui veut se venger.

**Colby :** Oui, et je sais exactement comment on va le trouver.

**David :** Comment ?

**Colby :** En vérifiant tous les anglais qui ont franchi le sol américain.

**Don :** Il va y an avoir beaucoup, c'est un travail monstre.

**Colby :** On connait leur nom, c'est déjà ça.

**Don :** Ok, pendant que j'essaie d'obtenir la liste des noms, David va te ramener chez toi.

**David :** Ca marche.

Dans la voiture le silence régnait, Colby ne dit pas un mot, il avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

**David :** Eh Col, tout va bien ?

**Colby :** Ouias ça va.

**David :** A quoi tu penses ?

**Colby :** Je me demandai pourquoi on s'en prendrait à moi, je veux dire à moi précisément, comme l'a dit Jamson je ne suis pas le seul responsable de la mort de ces soldats.

**David :** Tu crois que quelqu'un c'est qui est précisément le responsable.

**Colby :** Oui et c'est moi.

**David :** Colby on en a déjà parlé tu n'y es pour rien dans ses tirs, le seul responsable c'est la guerre, des choses comme ça arrive pendant les guerres.

**Colby :** Mais faut croire que quelqu'un ne pense pas comme toi, et il est loin d'être le seul.

David savait que c'était inutile de discuter, son partenaire était têtue, mais il savait aussi que ce qu'avait vécu Colby fait partie des choses que l'on ne peut pas comprendre sans les avoir vécu soi-même.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Colby, Ryan était chez Allan, ce qui leur permettrait de parler de chose de grand sans risques. Colby prit son courrier, rien d'intéressant si ce n'est les factures et le loyer, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une lettre, l'adresse avait été écrite à la main, et il n'y avait aucune adresse d'expéditeur au dos. Il regarda David avec un regard légèrement inquiet, il ouvrit l'enveloppe à l'intérieur il y avait une seul feuille, dessus était dessiné un ange baissé avec une épée. David le regarda curieusement, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait signifier.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**Colby :** C'est le symbole de la vengeance, celui qui veut me tuer n'arrêtera pas, tant qu'il ne réussira pas.

**David :** On l'arrêtera avant.

**Colby :** J'espère.

Pour la première fois David pouvait voir clairement la peur dans les yeux de son partenaire.


	23. Chapter 23

David : Tu ne rentres pas chez toi.

**Colby :** Quoi ?

**David :** Colby il sait où tu habites, il n'est pas question que tu restes ici, c'est trop dangereux.

**Colby :** Et je vais où ?

**David :** Chez moi.

**Colby :** Non, David je n'ai aucune envie de te déranger.

**David :** C'est ça ou une maison sécurisé.

**Colby :** Ok, je viens chez toi, mais faudra pas te plaindre si je suis de mauvaise humeur.

David s'en ficher il préférait subir la mauvaise humeur de son partenaire plutôt que de le retrouver mort.

**David :** Très bien on prend des affaires chez toi et on y va.

**Colby :** Ok.

Ils montèrent chez Colby, et pendant que celui-ci préparait des affaires pour lui et son fils, David téléphona à Don pour lui dire ce qui se passé.

… **:** Eppes.

**David :** Don c'est David.

**Don :** Du nouveau.

**David :** Colby a reçu une menace chez lui.

**Don :** Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'a pas l'intention de rester à son appartement au moins ?

**David :** Non, il va venir chez moi.

**Don :** Ok ça marche.

Au moment où David raccrocha Colby était déjà prêt.

**David :** Déjà !

**Colby :** Et tu crois quoi, je suis toujours prêt.

**David :** Ouais c'est ça.

David lui prit le sac des mains et ils partirent chez Allan pour récupérer Ryan.

**Allan :** Je vous en prie entrez.

**Colby :** Merci de l'avoir garder.

**Allan :** Pas de problème, il a été adorable.

Colby entra dans le salon pour voir jouer son fils jouer aux petites voitures.

**Colby :** Eh Champion.

Ryan se retourna et vit son papa aussitôt il courut vers lui, mais réussit à ralentir avant de le toucher se souvenant qu'il était encore blessé, du coup il encercla les jambes de son papa avec ses petits bras, Colby posa une main sur son épaule.

**Ryan :** On rentre à la maison ?

**Colby :** Non on va chez David pour quelques jours.

**Ryan :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Parce que c'est dangereux à la maison.

**Ryan :** A cause du méchant monsieur qui veut te faire du mal ?

**Colby :** Oui à cause de lui. Allez va dire au revoir à Allan.

Le petit garçon partit dans la cuisine où il supposait qu'était Allan.

Quelques instants plus tard ils partirent chez David.


	24. Chapter 24

David leur ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Colby alla tout de suite son fils tant que

celui-ci boudait trop pour se plaindre, il comprenait son fils lui aussi voulait rentrer à la maison et reprendre sa vie d'avant, mais il savait que ça n'arriverai pas avant quelques temps, et il devait être patient, si ce n'était pas pour lui, se serait pour son fils.

Environ 1 H plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous à table, David avait préparé le repas et Colby pouvait dire qu'il était étonné par ses talents de cuisinier.

**Ryan :** C'est trop bon.

**David :** Merci.

**Colby :** Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné.

**David :** Tu crois quoi, que je commande mes repas tous les soirs ?

**Colby : **Oui, c'est ce que je pensais avant de connaitre tes talents de cuisiner, je pense que je vais t'embaucher.

**David :** Attention je demande un salaire élevé, je suis un vrai pro.

**Colby :** Tu parles.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, la présence de Ryan permettait de détendre l'atmosphère, après le repas, alors que les deux adultes buvaient tranquillement une bière Colby remarqua qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

**Colby :** Ryan, il est temps d'aller au lit.

**Ryan :** Oh non, encore un peu s'il te plait.

**Colby :** Non, dodo il est tard.

Le petit garçon soupira, David lui indiqua la chambre d'amis ou Colby put coucher son fils, qui s'était endormi dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Pendant ce temps David avait allumé son ordinateur portable pour vérifier ses mails, il en avait reçu un de Don, qui était accompagné de la liste des anglais qui était venu aux Etas Unis, la liste était longue mais ils espéraient pouvoir faire le tri grâce à la liste que leur avait donné Diane il y a quelques jours.

**David :** Eh Colby ça y'est on a la liste.

**Colby :** Ok, je vais allumer mon PC portable, pour qu'on compare les listes.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient en train de comparer les listes et pour le moment ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Après plus d'une heure de recherche les yeux de David commençaient à fatiguer.

**David :** On ferait mieux d'aller dormir.

**Colby :** Ouais t'as raison.

Colby partit rejoint son fils pour dormir, il avait insisté auprès de David que ça ne le gênait pas de dormir avec lui, il savait aussi que son fils serait inquiet à l'idée de se réveiller dans un lieu inconnu.

Il était 5 heures du matin quand Colby se réveilla, il savait qu'il ne réussirais pas à ce rendormir et décida de continuer les recherches qu'ils avaient commencés. Il ne trouva rien aucun lien entre les deux listes, il se doutait que ce ne serait pas si facile, ce gars était un militaire entrainé, et il avait probablement planifié depuis longtemps sa vengeance. Seulement il connaissait mal Colby, le jeune agent avait bien l'intention de trouver des réponses, dans la liste que lui avait donné Diane il y avait que leur nom, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que depuis la dernière fois qu'il était vu son niveau d'accréditation avait été modifié, et été assez élevé pour avoir accès a moins une partie des dossiers, il décida de se mettre au boulot il avait de quoi faire.


	25. Chapter 25

Il était 7 H quand David entra dans le salon et découvrit son partenaire devant son PC.

**David :** T'arrête jamais ?

**Colby :** Non, j'ai bien l'intention de trouver qui veut m tuer.

**David :** T'es réveillé depuis quand ?

**Colby :** 5 H du main.

**David :** Tu rigoles j'espère.

**Colby :** Absolument pas.

**David :** Je vois, t'as du nouveau ?

**Colby :** Pas grand-chose, j'ai cru avoir une piste mais c'était un faux espoir.

**David :** Tu veux un café.

**Colby :** Oui, je veux bien.

**David :** T'as trouvé des noms communs aux deux listes ?

**Colby :** Non, je recherche avec les alias qui ont pris pendant leurs missions ou tout simplement avec leur deuxième prénom.

**David :** Ca a donné quelque chose ?

**Colby :** J'en suis à peine à un quart de la liste.

**David :** J'ai une idée, on prend chacun la moitié de la liste et on boss dessus.

**Colby :** Pas possible.

**David :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Tu n'as pas le niveau d'accréditation.

**David :** Tu rigoles, on a exactement le même.

**Colby :** Ça c'est que tu crois.

**David :** Qu'est ce tu veux dire ?

**Colby :** Disons qu'il est possible que j'ai un niveau d'accréditation supérieur au tiens et à celui de Don.

**David :** Et depuis quand ?

**Colby :** Depuis mon départ de l'armée.

David secoua la tête il en apprendrait tous les jours sur son partenaire. Il décida d'aller préparer le café. Une fois prêt il en donna un à son partenaire qui accepta volontiers.

Quelques instants plus tard ils entendirent des petits pas dans le couloir.

**Ryan :** Bonjour.

**Colby :** Bonjour bonhomme, bien dormi ?

**Ryan :** Oui.

**David :** Tu veux des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner ?

**Ryan :** Oui !

**David :** Allez viens j'ai fini de les préparer.

**Ryan :** Trop bien, tu viens papa.

Décidant que ces recherches pourraient attendre un peu il se leva et suivit son fils dans la cuisine, ou il s'installa autour de la table de la cuisine pour manger avec son fils et David.

**Ryan :** Elles sont meilleur que celle de papa.

David ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, décidemment les enfants n'avaient absolument pas de tact.

**Colby :** C'est gentil pour moi.

**Ryan :** Désolé papa.

**Colby :** Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, Ryan parlait beaucoup ce qui était assez inhabituelle, en général avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas il n'était pas bavard, faut croire que les crêpes de David l'avait un peu aidé à mettre de côté sa timidité.


	26. Chapter 26

Colby passa le reste de la matinée à travailler sur la liste pour trouver qui voulait le tuer, mais toujours rien, il était quasiment à la fin et n'en pouvait plus, il voyait à peine les lettres sur l'écran, il décida finalement qu'il était temps de faire une pause.

David était resté pour s'occuper de la protection de Colby et il jouait tranquillement avec Ryan, Colby profita de la pause qu'il s'octroyait pour passer un peu de temps avec son fils, si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait regretté en faisant ce travail s'est de passer si peu de temps avec son fils, il y a quelque années il avait pensé à changer de boulot, trouver quelque chose de plus tranquille avec des horaires fixes, mais il c'était vite rendu compte que ce métier c'était sa vocation, et il aimait ce qu'il faisait, donc il avait finalement changé d'avis.

**David :** T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

**Colby :** Pas encore, je suis presque à la fin de la liste.

David pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de son partenaire, il savait aussi que si il ne trouvait pas qui c'était Colby devrait un jour retourner à sa vie d'avant, il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement caché, et quand on s'y attendra le moins il sera de nouveau attaqué et se sera peut-être la fois de trop, David secoua la tête voulant effacer ses pensée de son esprit, ils trouveront celui qui veut tuer son partenaire et bientôt.

**David :** On va trouver t'inquiète.

**Colby :** J'espère.

Colby décida de reporter son attention à son fils, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit de la conversation ce qui rassura Colby, il joua avec lui aux petites voitures, environ 1 ou 2 H après la sonnette retentit, David alla ouvrir pour trouver Don derrière la porte, il avait plusieurs boîtes de pizza et un pack de bière.

**David :** Salut Don.

**Don :** Salut.

**David :** Vient entre.

**Don :** Merci.

**Colby :** Tu m'as foutu la trouille, t'aurais pu appeler.

Colby avait dit sa en rigolant mais Don pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et cela n'arrivait pas souvent, Colby n'était pas du genre à être inquiet, sauf dans quelques cas rarissime comme maintenant.

**Don :** Désolé.

**Colby :** Pas grave, qu'est-ce que tu nous as apporté ?

**Don :** Des pizzas et de la bière.

**Ryan :** Trop bien.

Ainsi ils partirent dans la cuisine pour manger les pizzas, le repas se passa dans les rires ce qui permit à tout le monde de se détendre et d'oublier la menace de mort à l'encontre de Colby. Une fois le repas terminé Colby demanda à Ryan d'aller jouer.

**Don :** Du nouveau ?

**Colby :** Rien pour le moment, je suis encore en train de comparer les deux listes.

**Don :** Ok. Tu pourrais par redemander de l'aide à ton amie ?

**Colby :** Tu parles de Diane.

**Don :** Oui.

**Colby :** Elle ne m'aidera pas.

**David :** Et pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Si elle sait quelque chose elle ne dira rein, tout comme Jamson, ils se connaissaient tous, et veulent se protéger, c'est normale, je ferais la même chose si j'étais à leur place.

**David :** Oui mais eux ne sont pas en danger de mort.

**Colby :** Tu crois quoi David, ils s'en foutent de moi.

**Davis :** C'est bien connu les anglais ne nous ont jamais aimé.

**Colby :** Ouais, mais nous non plus on les aime pas, c'est donnant-donnant.


	27. Chapter 27

**Don :** T'as bientôt fini avec les listes ?

**Colby :** Ouais, et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète si je trouve rien, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

**David :** On n'en est pas encore là Colby.

**Colby :** Il reste cinq noms à vérifier.

**Don :** Cinq ce n'est pas rien, on en est pas encore là Colby, alors pour le moment restons optimistes.

Colby n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais retourna tout de même à son travail, même si il doutait du résultat des recherches.

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si on trouve rien ?

**Don :** On verra David.

**David :** Oui, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça pourrait arriver.

**Don :** Honnêtement David je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, alors je préfère rester optimiste.

**David :** D'accord.

Don repartit pour bosser au bureau.

Colby était quasiment à la fin de la liste, il ne lui restait que deux nom à vérifier et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, David le voyait hésiter à continuer les recherches.

**David :** Tout va bien ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Tu mens Colby, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. Pourquoi t'arrête de chercher ?

**Colby :** Il ne reste que deux noms à vérifier.

**David :** Oui et alors ?

**Colby :** Et si jamais rien ne correspondait, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

**David :** On en est pas là, et même si tu trouves rien sur ses deux listes c'est peut-être que l'anglais qui veut te tuer et venu autrement, en bateau par exemple.

**Colby :** Mais bien sûr, c'est une bonne idée, pendant que je finis les recherches tu peux demander à Don une liste des anglais venu ici en bateau.

**David :** Tu te rends pas compte Col, c'est un travail pharaonique.

Colby réfléchit pendant une seconde c'est vrai qu'il avait réagi un peu vite.

**Colby :** Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**David :** Tu finis de comparer les listes, et si tu ne trouves rien on va réfléchir un peu.

Dix minutes plus tard Colby avait fini mais rien du tout aucun passager ne correspondait.

**David :** Réfléchissons, qui que ce soit, il veut ta mort.

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Mais il a l'intention de se faire discret, je veux dire il ne va pas se faire remarquer ni avant, ni après vouloir tuer un agent fédéral.

**Colby :** Jusque-là je te suis.

**David :** S'il voulait rester discret, il aurait pu…

**Colby :** Changer d'identité.

**David :** C'est ce que j'allais dire.

**Colby :** Ca veut dire qu'on recherche un fantôme.

**David :** Pour le moment oui.


	28. Chapter 28

Colby avait l'air pensif, celui qui voulait sa mort était entrainé, il savait qu'il ne serait pas facile à traquer, encore moins sachant que Colby était le seul à pouvoir accéder aux fichiers classés secret défense. Il se réinstalla devant les deux PC portables et regarda les deux listes, comme si tout d'un coup elle pouvait lui donner une réponse. David l'observa pendant quelques instants avant de décider qu'il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, si il continuait comme ça il finirait par exploser, et se serait bon pour personne.

**David :** Colby, fait une pause.

**Colby :** Quoi ?

**David :** Les listes vont pas disparaitre par magie et ce n'est pas en les fixant comme ça que tu auras plus d'info, vient on va faire un tour ça permettra à ton fils de prendre l'air.

David savait que parler de son fils le ferait réagir, du moins il espérait.

**Colby :** D'accord, moi aussi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

David alla chercher Ryan et l'aida à mettre son manteau, il vérifia avant qu'ils sortent qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il avait rendu son arme à Colby au cas où il en aurait besoin, bien qu'il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ils descendirent par l'ascenseur et se dirigent vers le parc juste à côté de chez David, tout était calme en ce milieu de journée. Il marchait lentement, du moins aussi vite que la blessure de Colby le permettait. David ne put s'empêcher de se moquer un peu.

**David :** Même ton fils va plus vite que toi.

Colby n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son fils prit la parole à sa place.

**Ryan :** C'est parce qu'il est blessé et pis d'abord ce n'est pas bien de se moquer.

David resta bouche bée par l'intervention du petit garçon.

**Colby :** Bien dit.

**Ryan :** On se protège toujours entre partenaire, et t'es mon partenaire hein ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr, je le serais toujours.

Colby ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'appellation partenaire, tout avait commencé quand son fils avait quatre ans.

**FLASHBACK**

Colby allait mettre au lit son fils quand celui-ci le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts, qui exprimaient la curiosité mais aussi une pointe d'inquiétude.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe bonhomme ?

**Ryan :** Si toi tu prends soin de moi, qui est ce qui prend soin de toi ?

**Colby :** T'en fais pas pour moi.

Ryan afficha une mine triste c'est ce que disait tout le temps son papa mais il savait que ce n'était pas toujours vrai.

**Colby :** Je vais te dire un secret.

**Ryan :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** C'est toi qui prends soin de moi.

**Ryan :** Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

Il y avait certaines fois où Colby regrettait un peu l'intelligence de son fils, comme dans ce genre de situation.

**Colby :** Non je t'assure c'est vrai, toi et moi on est des partenaires, alors on prend soin l'un de l'autre.

**Ryan :** C'est vrai ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr, partenaire.

Ryan sourit, heureux et rassuré par la réponse de son papa.

**FIN DU FLASBACK**

David regarda son partenaire il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

**David :** Tout va bien ?

**Colby :** Oui ça va, t'inquiète pas.

**David :** T'es sur ?

**Colby :** Oui.

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur promenade, Colby reconnaissait que ça faisait du bien de prendre un petit peu l'air.


	29. Chapter 29

Ils rentrèrent chez David et Colby se remit au boulot, il cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait les aider mais il n'y avait rien du tout.

**David :** T'es sur qu'il y a aucune chance que je regarde les listes.

**Colby :** Je peux t'en montrer une seule.

**David :** Donne, je vais peut-être trouver quelque chose.

**Colby :** Vas-y.

David pouvait entendre une légère pointe d'agacement dans la voix de Colby mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sachant très bien que son partenaire était à bout de nerf.

Davis regarda la liste des passagers anglais venant aux Etats-Unis, il comprit assez rapidement l'exaspération de son partenaire, la liste était longue pour pas dire très longue.

Pendant que David travaillait il alla voir son fils pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, il en passé déjà peu mais depuis la menace qui pesait sur sa vie, il avait l'impression d'en avoir passé encore moins.

Son fils jouait distraitement avec une petite voiture.

**Colby :** Ca va Champion ?

**Ryan :** Oui.

Colby pouvait dire qu'il mentait.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Ryan :** Rien.

**Colby :** Ryan je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité, alors dis-moi ce que tu as en tête.

**Ryan :** Est-ce que tu vas mourir ?

**Colby :** Non, bien sûr que non.

**Ryan :** Mais il y a quelqu'un qui veux te tuer.

**Colby :** Oui, mais on va le retrouver avant qu'il me trouve.

**Ryan :** Et si ce n'est pas le cas.

**Colby :** Ecoute moi bien Ryan, je suis ici t je n'ai pas l'intention de partir avant très longtemps, d'accord ?

Ryan hocha la tête et Colby le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, il ne pensait pas que son fils pouvait avoir de telle inquiétude.

**Ryan :** Et si jamais tu meurs qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ?

Colby allait lui dire de nouveau qu'il n'allait pas partir avant longtemps, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son fils était inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'on allait faire de lui.

**Colby :** David s'occupera de toi et tout le reste de l'équipe.

**Ryan :** Et ma maman ?

Colby resta figer pendant quelques secondes à cette question, il savait qu'elle viendrait mais il espérait que ça mette un peu plus de temps, pour bien préparer sa réponse, mais maintenant qu'elle venait il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors finalement il décida de dire la vérité, il n'avait jamais mentit à son fils et ne commencerais pas aujourd'hui.

**Colby :** Elle est partie.

**Ryan :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Parce qu'elle pensait qu'on n'était pas assez bien pour elle.

**Ryan :** Alors c'est ma faute.

**Colby :** Non, bien sur que non, et je veux jamais, mais alors jamais que tu penses ça d'accord ? Tu es un enfant merveilleux, le meilleur de tous, c'est elle qui a eu tort de partir.

Ryan hocha la tête, il ne pensait pas que sa mère avait pu l'abandonner lui et son papa, mais il était heureux tout de même parce qu'il avait un super-papa.

Colby et Ryan se mirent à jouer ensemble aux petites voitures pendant que David continuait à lire la liste des passagers anglais qui était entré aux Etats-Unis.

**David :** Colby, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.


	30. Chapter 30

**Colby :** Quoi ?

**David :** Viens voir.

**Colby :** J'arrive. Tu restes ici bonhomme, je reviens juste après.

Colby rejoignit David dans le salon, curieux de savoir ce que son partenaire avait trouvé.

**Colby :** Alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

**David :** Regarde ce nom.

Il pointa du doigt un nom sur la liste, une certaine Lyra Gorbagnec.

**Colby :** Eh ben quoi ?

**David :** Ça ne te dit rien comme nom ?

**Colby :** Non.

David lui montra une feuille où il y avait son nom et celui de cette femme, les lettres pour former leurs noms était les mêmes.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas vrai, ça fait deux jours que je travaille dessus et je n'ai rien trouvé.

**David :** Justement ça fait deux jours que tu y travaille, moi j'ai un regard neuf.

**Colby :** Mouais, on a une photo ?

**David :** Non, rien et je ne pense pas qu'on obtiendra quoi que ce soit sachant qu'elle est probablement rentré avec un faux passeport.

**Colby :** Peut-être que je pourrais faire le lien avec l'autre liste, il y a très peu de femme ça réduit le nombre de suspect.

**David :** C'est une bonne idée.

Colby se mit aussitôt au travail parmi la liste il y avait quatre femmes, il élimina d'office Diane ce qui réduit la liste à trois suspects.

**Colby :** On a plus que trois suspectes.

**David :** Et ben voilà, tu as leur photos avec ta liste.

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Donc on a des photos ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Et les photos je peux les voir ou elles sont aussi classé secret défense ?

**Colby :** Je suppose que si tu ne vois pas leur nom, je n'enfreins pas les règles.

**David :** Très bien, montre.

Colby afficha les trois photos sur l'écran, elle était toutes en uniformes de l'armée britannique.

**David :** Tu en reconnais une ?

**Colby :** Absolument pas, mais je peux te dire qu'il y en a une qui est la sœur d'une victime.

**David :** Tu veux dire d'un des soldats britanniques tués.

**Colby :** Oui.

Colby lui montra sur l'écran, c'était une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux verts.

**David :** J'ai une question ?

**Colby :** Vas-y.

**David :** Comment tu sais quels soldats britanniques ont été tué, ce n'est pas classé secret défense ?

**Colby :** Quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec Diane, dès le premier jour on ne se supportait pas, mais on savait aussi qu'on allait devoir travailler ensemble, alors le soir même on a discuté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que mon unité était responsable de la mort de ses hommes et sous le coup de la colère elle m'a dit leur nom, c'est le genre de chose que tu n'oublies pas.

**David :** Ok, alors tu es sur que c'est sa sœur.

**Colby :** Certain.

**David :** C'est bizarre qu'il soit dans la même unité alors qu'il était de la même famille.

**Colby :** Ca arrivait plus souvent que tu le penses, parfois on n'a pas d'autre choix.

**David :** Je vois. On devrait peut-être dire à Don ce qui se passe.

**Colby :** Ok.

**David :** Allait va jouer avec ton fils pendant que je préviens Don.

Colby partit tout sourire pour jouer avec son fils.


	31. Chapter 31

… **:** Eppes.

**David :** Salut Don c'est David.

**Don :** Du nouveau ?

**David :** Oui, on pense savoir qui veut tuer Colby.

**Don :** Qui ?

**David :** La sœur d'un des soldats britannique tué par Colby.

**Don :** Vous avez un nom.

**David :** Oui, un faux et le vrai Colby peut pas le dire c'est classé.

**Don :** Je vois, j'arrive.

**David :** D'accord.

Davis raccrocha, il entra dans la chambre ou jouait son partenaire et Ryan, il s'arrêta sur la pas de la porte et les observa, ils avaient l'air heureux, mais David pouvait dire que Colby était préoccupé, même si il ne voulait pas le montrer.

**Colby :** Du nouveau David ?

**David :** Don arrive.

**Colby :** Ok.

Colby reporta son attention sur son fils et continua à jouer.

**Ryan :** Tonton, tu viens jouer avec nous ?

**David :** Avec plaisir.

Quelques instants plus tard la sonnette retentit, Don était arrivé il était accompagné de Liz, maintenant que l'on connaissait l'auteure des menaces, il y aurait besoin de toute l'équipe pour l'appréhender.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

**David :** Une femme, on a une photo et le nom d'emprunt qu'elle a utilisé pour prendre l'avion.

**Don :** Colby tu peux raiment pas nous donner son vrai nom.

Colby hésita pendant quelques instants, il savait qu'il risquait gros si jamais on n'apprenait ce qu'il avait fait mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son équipe.

**Colby :** D'accord mais je vous préviens ça ne doit surtout pas sortir de cette pièce.

Ces trois collègues hochèrent simultanément la tête en signe de compréhension, ils savaient tous ce que risquaient leurs collègues en leur disant la vérité.

**Colby :** Elisa Mackwell.

**Liz :** Et pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

**Colby :** J'ai tué son frère.

**Don :** Donc c'est personnel.

**David :** Ca il n'y a pas de doute.

**Don :** Quoi d'autre ?

**Colby :** Son faux nom c'est Lyra Gorbgnec.

**Don :** On peut faire une recherche sous ce nom, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose.

**Colby :** Je ne pense pas.

**Don :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Elle est trop prudente pour ça.

**Liz :** Alors qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ?

**David :** Changer d'identité.


	32. Chapter 32

**Don :** Une idée de l'identité qu'elle pourrait prendre ?

**Colby :** Non, celle qu'elle a prise pour venir ici était une anagramme de mon nom, mais maintenant il y a bien trop de possibilité.

**Liz :** Donc on est dans une impasse.

**David :** Oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

**Don :** Colby, tu sais s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ton unité qui a été menacé ?

**Colby :** Aucune idée.

**David :** T'a gardé le contact avec eux ?

**Colby :** Pas franchement, on s'appelle de temps en temps mais ça s'arrête là.

**Don :** Tu pourrais leur demander.

**Colby :** Ok, ça ne devrait pas être trop long.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Colby :** La moitié de mon unité a été tué en Afghanistan.

**Don :** Je suis désolé.

**Colby :** C'était il y a longtemps.

Colby disait cela avec un certain détachement mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'il était touché par la mort de ses frères d'armes, ce serait probablement toujours le cas. Il se leva et prit son portable pour commencer à appeler ces anciens camarades, il devait avouer qu'il c'était toujours senti coupable de ne pas avoir gardé le contact, mais les voir lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait vécu, et puis le temps avait passé et finalement ils s'étaient tous éloignés les uns des autres sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Une demi-heure plus tard Colby avait terminé ces appels, Don et Liz étaient restés en attendant.

**David :** Alors ?

**Colby :** Rien du tout aucune menace.

**Don :** Ca veut dire qu'elle en veut à toi personnellement.

**Colby :** Donc ça veut dire que c'est moi qui aie tué ces deux anglais.

Tout le monde avait entendu la culpabilité dans la voix de Colby mais ils préfèrent ne faire aucun commentaire sachant que quoi qu'ils disent leur ami penserait la même chose.

**Liz :** Tu le savais avant qu'on te menace.

**Colby :** Non pas du tout, ça nous a permis à tous de nous déculpabilisé.

**Don :** Si même toi tu le savais pas, comment Elisa Mackwell l'a découvert ?

**Colby :** C'est une excellente question.

**David :** Elle aurait eu besoin de quoi pour le découvrir ?

**Colby :** Des balles qui ont tués les soldats britanniques, de nos armes pour comparer les balles.

**Liz :** Est-ce qu'elle avait accès au rapport d'autopsie de ses camarades ?

**Colby :** Oui, bien sûr sans problème.

**Don :** Donc aussi des balles qui les avaient touché.

**Colby :** Oui. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment ils ont pu accéder à nos armes, après cette mission elle devait être détruites.

**David :** Pourtant quelqu'un y a eu accès.

**Don :** Donc il faut trouver pourquoi ces armes n'ont pas été détruites et qui est le responsable de cette erreur.

**Colby :** Oui, et ensuite comment elle a pu y avoir accès.

**Don :** Ok, Liz et moi on retourne au bureau pour savoir qui était supposé détruire ces armes.

**David :** Ça marche.


	33. Chapter 33

Don et Liz allèrent au bureau pour commencer les recherches, ce n'était pas la première fois que des armes censé avoir été détruites été utilisés, mais cette fois la vie de l'un de leur collègue et surtout d'un ami était en jeux alors il n'allait pas laisser faire sans rien dire.

Ils commencèrent les recherches en cherchant celui qui était responsable de la destruction des armes à cette époque-là,, ce qui ne fut pas un travail facile sachant que c'était un militaire, et l'armée avait tendance à essayer de rester discrète sur ses hommes, mais après de nombreux appels téléphonique ils finirent par avoir un nom : John Smith.

Il était resté dix ans à l'armée avant de partir, son supérieur avait dit à Don que ça l'avait étonné il n'avait pas de famille et ne voyait aucune raison à son départ, c'était une vocation pour lui, Don le suspecta aussitôt et se posait des questions sur cette démission de la part de John Smith.

**Liz :** J'ai une adresse.

**Don :** Très bien on va l'interroger.

Ils partirent chez John Smith, il vivait dans un petit appartement en centre-ville.

**Don:** John Smith c'est le F.B.I.

Ils entendirent tout d'un coup un bruit venant de l'intérieur de l'appartement, Don réagit aussitôt en enfonçant la porte, leur suspect s'enfuyait par l'escalier de secours. Pendant que Don le poursuivait, Liz descendit et fit le tour de l'immeuble pour rattraper leur suspect.

Don courait après le suspect, il devait reconnaitre que contrairement aux autres suspects qu'ils poursuivaient celui-ci avait de l'endurance, la distance entre Don et le suspect s'agrandissait, et c'est dans ce genre de moment que Don regrettait vraiment la présence de Colby ainsi que son entrainement. Au coin de la rue Liz les attendait, mit à terre leur suspect et le menotta.

Ils le ramenèrent au bureau du F.B.I pour l'interroger.

**Don :** Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui ?

Le suspect haussa les épaules, son attitude commençait vraiment à énerver Don.

**Don :** Bon écouter j'ai pas de temps à perdre alors soit vous répondez à mes questions soit je vous mets au trou pour les prochaines 24 heures, c'est clair ?

Le suspect eut un très léger mouvement de recul au vu de la colère de Don, mais finalement décida d'abdiquer sachant que tôt ou tard on découvrirait la vérité sur son trafic.

**Don :** Alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui ?

**John :** C'est ce que font les gens en général quand ils voient des fédéraux.

**Don :** Oui, les gens coupable de quelque chose. Alors de quoi êtes-vous coupable ?

**John :** Rien.

Don préféra ignorer la réponse du suspect.

**Don :** En 1997 vous étiez censé détruire des armes.

**John :** Quel armes on en détruisait plus d'une cinquantaine par jour.

**Don :** Des armes qui avait peut-être servi à tuer des soldats britanniques.

**John :** Oui, je me souviens de cette histoire, et alors ?

**Don :** Nous avons la preuve que les armes n'ont pas été détruites.

**John :** C'est impossible.

**Don :** Ecoutez on sait que vous y êtes pour quelque chose, vous étiez le responsable de la destruction de ces armes, alors dites-nous ce qu'elles sont devenu.

**John :** Je n'en ai aucune idée.

John essayait de se défendre mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien, il était coincé et allait finir sa vie en prison.

**Don **: Je n'ai pas la patience de jouer avec vous, on sait que vous y êtes pour quelques chose parce que bizarrement après avoir soi-disant détruit ces armes vous avez quitté l'armée, pourquoi ?

**John :** Bon d'accord, j'ai volé ces armes.

**Don :** Pourquoi ?

**John :** Je veux qu'on passe un accord avant d'en dire plus.

Don essaya tant bien que mal de garder son calme la vie de son agent était en jeux et il n'avait pas la patience pour ce genre de chose.

**Don :** Ca dépend de ce que vous me direz.

John réfléchit quelques secondes avant d parler, en le faisant il n'était pas sûr à 100% d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

**John :** Je les volais pour les revendre.

**Don :** A qui ?

**John :** N'importe qui : des gangs, des particuliers.

**Don :** Et les armes dont je vous aie parlé vous les avez vendus à qui ?

**John :** Je les aie vendues à une anglaise, en 1997.

Don secoua la tête tout ça n'avait pas de sens pourquoi attendre tant d'années avant de se venger si elle avait toutes les preuves de la culpabilité de Colby.


	34. Chapter 34

**Don :** Elle te les acheté sous quel nom ?

**John :** Elisa Mackwell.

Don allait sortir de la salle quand le suspect l'interrompit.

**John :** Et mon accord ?

**Don :** Tu vends des armes qui tous les jours tue des gens, il n'est pas question que l'on passe le moindre accord tu vas passer le reste de ta vie en prison de haute sécurité.

Don sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire.

**Liz :** Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup tout ça.

**Don :** Ouais je sais, il faut absolument trouver comment elle a changé d'identité, et comment elle a pu savoir que John Smith volait ces armes.

**Liz :** On a du boulot.

**Don :** Je vais aller voir Colby pour voir s'il n'a pas une idée.

**Liz :** Ok.

Don arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard chez David, tout le long de la route il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions, il se demandait pourquoi Elisa Mackwell avait tant attendu pour se venger, ça n'avait aucun sens.

**David :** Eh Don, du nouveau ?

**Don :** Oui, mais on est de nouveau dans une impasse.

**Colby :** Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** On a retrouvé celui qui lui a vendu les armes qui auraient dû être détruites.

**David :** C'est une bonne nouvelle, des infos ?

**Don :** Il les a vendues à Elisa Mackwell en 1997.

**David :** Ca n'a aucun sens pourquoi attendre dix ans avant de se venger.

Colby avait l'air pensif.

**Don :** A quoi tu penses Colby ?

**Colby :** En fait ça a peut-être du sens.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Colby :** Réfléchissait, elle a fait ces cinq premières années d'engagement, après trois ans son frère c'est fait tuer.

**Don :** Attend comment tu sais que c'est après trois d'engagement que son frère s'est fait tuer.

**Colby :** J'ai pu avoir accès à son dossier.

**David :** Comment ?

**Colby :** Disons que j'ai quelques amis haut placé.

**Don :** Je vois, continue.

**Colby :** Donc après ces trois ans elle était supposée rester encore deux ans.

**David :** Oui, donc elle a fait ses deux ans, elle est partie et aurait pu te tuer tout de suite alors pourquoi attendre ?

**Colby :** J'y viens, après la mort de son frère elle a probablement eut une permission, c'est à ce moment qu'elle a acheté les armes à John Smith pour les comparer au balles. Mais avant de pouvoir s'en prendre à moi, elle devait rester encore deux ans à l'armée.

**Don :** Oui, elle reste deux ans et après te tue, je vois toujours pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait tout de suite.

**Colby :** Parce qu'elle s'est réengagé pour cinq ans.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

**Colby :** C'est toujours grâce à mes amis. Donc elle s'est réengagée, lors de sa dernière mission, elle a été gravement blessé et a presque failli y rester.

**David :** Ça aurait peut-être été mieux.

Colby lui lança un regard noir.

**Colby :** Avant de pouvoir reprendre une activité normale il lui a fallu 2 ans.

**Don :** Donc tout ça fait un total de 9 ans.

**Colby :** C'est ça. Quelques années plus tard 4 ans pour être précis, elle s'est mariée.

**David :** Et pendant ces quatre ans qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas trop, mais imaginons, elle a probablement cherché un travail, rencontré l'homme avait qui elle s'est marié.

**Don :** Donc elle était probablement assez heureuse pour oublier sa vengeance.

**Colby :** Exactement.

**David :** Mais alors qu'est ce qui l'a poussé à de nouveaux vouloir se venger 16 ans après ?

**Colby :** Son mari.

**Don :** Attend tu m'as un peu largué, je croyais qu'on supposait qu'elle était heureuse.

**Colby :** Oui elle l'était jusqu'au décès de son mari l'année dernière.

**David :** Alors c'est ça le déclencheur.

**Colby :** Oui.

**Don :** Et pendant un an elle t'a cherché.

**Colby :** Exactement.

**David :** Et maintenant que l'on sait tout ça, comment on l'a trouve ?

**Colby :** Grâce à moi.

**Don :** Quoi ?!

**Colby :** Je suis sa cible, elle me cherche, elle va me trouver.

**David :** T'as pas l'intention de servir d'appât.

**Colby :** Si.

**Don :** Et comment t'a l'intention de l'appâter.

**Colby :** En l'appelant.

**Don :** Quoi ? Comment on n'a aucun moyen de la contacter.

**Colby :** Diane m'a appelé tout à l'heure elle avait peur que Elisa face une bêtise, je lui ai demandé son numéro, et elle me l'a donné.

**David :** Elle n'aurait pas pu nous le donner plus tôt.

**Colby :** Non.

**Don :** Ok très bien, on met sa en place demain.

**David :** Quoi, non je ne suis pas d'accord, il n'est pas question que tu serves d'appât, elle a déjà presque réussi à te tuer une fois.

**Colby :** Tu sais très bien que c'est la seule solution, c'est ça ou je me cache pour le reste de ma vie.

**David :** Don dit quelque chose, tu sais très bien que c'est trop dangereux.

**Don :** Il a raison, et même si ça ne me plait absolument pas on n'a aucunes autres solutions.

**Colby :** Ecoute David, cette fois-ci on sait à quoi s'attendre, tu seras là tu protègeras mes arrières comme tu l'a toujours fait, et il ne m'arrivera rien du tout.

**David :** T'en sais rien.

**Colby :** Si je le sais parce que j'ai confiance en toi, mais il faut aussi que tu es confiance en moi.

**David :** D'accord, mais t'as intérêt à faire gaffe, je n'ai pas envie d'annoncer ta mort à ton fils.

**Colby :** T'auras pas à le faire.


	35. Chapter 35

**Don :** Je dois y aller, on se voit demain au bureau pour tout préparer.

**Colby :** Ça marche.

**David :** Je vais préparer le repas.

**Colby :** Ok pendant ce temps-là je vais parler à Ryan.

**David **: Tu vas lui dire la vérité,

**Colby :** En partie oui. Pourquoi tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?

**David :** Il va poser plein de question.

**Colby :** C'est une question d'habitude au bout d'un moment tu t'y habitues.

Colby alla voir Ryan il était toujours en train de jouer aux petites voitures, Colby admirait son fils, un enfant comme les autres se serait plain qu'il en avait marre ou qu'il s'ennuyait mais son fils était resté seul sans rien dire quasiment toute la journée.

**Colby :** Eh Champion il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

**Ryan :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** Demain je vais attraper le méchant qui veut me faire du mal.

**Ryan :** Mais tu ne peux pas tu es blessé.

**Colby :** Si, parce que je vais l'attirer dans un piège.

**Ryan :** Comme dans Scooby-doo ?

Colby avait vu quelques épisodes du dessin animé avec son fils et savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

**Colby :** Oui.

**Ryan :** Mais c'est dangereux.

**Colby :** Oui, mais il y aura Don, David et plein d'autre agents pour me protéger.

Le petit garçon eut l'air pensif pendant quelques instants.

**Ryan :** Je ne veux pas que tu meures

**Colby :** Eh bonhomme il va rien m'arriver d'accord.

**Ryan :** C'est promis ?

Colby hésita si il faisait cette promesse il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la tenir, et il sait que son fils lui en voudra mais d'un autre côté ça le rassurerait.

**Colby :** Je te le promets.

Ryan fit un gros câlin à son papa.

**Ryan :** Qui va me surveiller demain ?

**Colby :** Tu vas rester à la garderie du F.B.I.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

Ils jouèrent quelques instants puis il fut temps de diner, le diner était assez calme, tout le monde se préparer à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour différentes raisons.

Le diner était fini et Ryan était devant la télévision il regardait un dessin animé, Colby le regardait il avait l'ai pensif.

**David :** Tout va bien.

**Colby :** S'il m'arrive quelque chose je veux…

**David :** Il ne t'arrivera rien.

**Colby :** Je suis sérieux David, on connait tous les risques. Si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit je veux que tu t'occupes de Ryan, je sais que tu l'élèveras comme ton propre fils.

**David :** Je te le promets, mais t'as quand même intérêt à faire attention à toi.

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** T'es inquiet pour demain ?

**Colby :** Oui, je sais qu'Elisa veut ma mort et n'hésitera pas à me tuer.

**David :** Alors pourquoi tu prends ce risque.

**Colby :** Je lui dois au moins ça, et je suppose que c'est un moyen de me faire pardonner.

**David :** T'y es pour rien dans la mort de son frère, c'était la guerre, des choses comme cela arrive.

**Colby :** Je sais.

**David :** Alors pourquoi tu te sens coupable ?

**Colby :** C'est ma balle qui a tué son frère, elle venait de mon arme et c'est moi qui ait appuyé sur la gâchette donc c'est moi le responsable.

**David :** Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

**Colby :** Mais c'est tombé sur moi et maintenant je dois assumer.

David allait dire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps Colby venait de rejoindre son fils devant la télévision, il se demandait quand est ce que les horreur de la guerre arrêterais de hanter son partenaire, et quand est ce que celui-ci pourrait enfin vivre sans fantôme et libre comme n'importe qui.

Une fois le dessin-animé finit Colby et Ryan allèrent se coucher, le petit garçon s'endormit très vite mais Colby ne réussit pas à s'endormir, il regarda son fils et ne put s'empêcher de sourire c'était sa plus grande fierté rien ne valait plus que lui dans ce monde, il ne hésiterait pas à tout plaquer pour lui. Il repensa aux six ans passé avec son fils, à tous les rires et les joies, mais aussi les larmes, les cauchemars, il ne regrettait rien si ce n'est d'avoir eu si peu de temps à ses côtes. Il se promit qu'une fois cette histoire terminé ils partiront en vacances avec son fils pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble.


	36. Chapter 36

Le lendemain matin ils partirent tôt pour les bureaux du F.B.I, Ryan dormait à moitié quand ils arrivèrent.

**Colby :** Je le dépose à la garderie et j'arrive.

**David :** Ok ça marche.

Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur quand Colby remarqua les larmes au coin des yeux de son fils.

**Colby :** Eh Champion qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Ryan :** Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

**Colby :** Je sais bonhomme, mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis ?

**Ryan :** Oui.

**Colby :** Alors t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

**Ryan :** Tu pourras appeler quand tu l'auras attrapé.

**Colby :** Bien sûr, comme d'habitude.

Depuis que Colby travaillait au F.B.I, il avait pris l'habitude d'aller voir son fils avant chaque opération et de l'appeler dès que celle-ci était terminé, c'était un petit rituel qu'il s'imposait pour rassurer son fils.

**Ryan :** Merci.

**Colby :** Pas de problème Champion.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage voulu. Cet étage avait été entièrement réservé pour la garderie et si on n'était pas dans le bâtiment du F.B.I n'importe qui pourrait penser à une garderie pour enfant comme les autres, les murs étaient plein de couleur et de dessin d'enfant, rien ne faisait penser à un bureaux du F.B.I et c'était exactement le but recherché.

**Colby :** Bonjour Tina.

Tina était l'une des personnes qui s'occupaient des enfants elle faisait un super travail avec eux.

**Tina :** Salut Colby, ça fait un moment.

**Colby :** Oui, je sais, j'ai été blessé du coup je pouvais m'occuper de Ryan.

**Tina :** Je comprends, mais tu ne reprends pas le travail tout de suite ?

**Colby :** En fait si, pour une opération.

**Tina :** D'accord, tu sais combien de temps ça va durer ?

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas du tout.

**Tina :** Ok, donc tu vas passer la journée avec nous Ryan.

**Ryan :** Oui.

Le petit garçon n'avait pas l'air très enchanté, mais Tina comprenait qu'il était inquiet pour son papa.

**Tina :** Allez viens, je suis sûr que Bob et Megan seront content de te voir.

**Ryan :** Ils sont là ?

**Tina :** Bien sûr.

Ryan se dirigea dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce ou se trouvait ses deux amis sans même dire quoi que ce soit à son papa.

**Colby :** Et on me dit pas au revoir.

Ryan se retourna fit un câlin à son papa et repartit là ou il voulait aller.

**Colby :** Et ben il m'a vite oublié.

**Tina :** C'est ça les enfants.

**Colby :** Je vais devoir y aller, à plus tard.

**Tina :** Ok.

Colby reprit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

**Don :** Salut Colby.

**Colby :** Salut.

Ils allèrent tous en salle de réunion pour mettre l'opération sur pied.

**Don :** Colby tu l'appelles on va essayer de tracer le signal.

**Colby :** Ok, mais dès qu'elle aura raccroché elle sera partie loin.

**Don :** On va quand même tenter le coup.

**Colby :** D'accord.

**Don :** Très bien, c'est quand tu veux.

Dès que Colby appela, l'informaticien qui était dans la salle commença à tracer l'appel.

… **:** Allô ?

**Colby :** J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me voir.

**Elisa :** Qui êtes-vous ?

**Colby :** Colby Granger.

**Elisa :** Vous avez tué mon frère.

**Colby :** Et maintenant vous voulez me tuer.

**Elisa :** Et vous qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

**Colby :** Vous voir.

**Elisa :** Je veux vous tuer et vous voulez me rencontrer, vous ne trouvez pas ça louche.

**Colby :** C'est oui ou non.

**Elisa :** C'est d'accord, au parc Macarthur près de la fontaine dans 1 H.

**Colby :** Très bien.

**Elisa :** Vous venez sans arme.

**Colby :** Et vous vous en aurez une.

Elle raccrocha avant de répondre.

**Don :** Vous avez quelque chose ?

**Informaticien :** Non, désolé l'appel n'a pas été assez long.

**Don :** Ce n'est pas grave, on a une heure pour se préparer.

**David :** Ok, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**Don :** D'abord on va se changer, Colby je veux que tu mettes un gilet par balle sous ton tee-shirt.

**Colby :** Ça ne sert à rien si elle me tue se sera avec une balle dans la tête.

**Don :** Je m'en fiche, tu fais ce que je te dis.

Colby abdiqua sachant que ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de mettre son boss en colère.

David le rejoignit dans les vestiaires et tout comme lui mit un gilet par balle.

**David :** T'es prêt ?

**Colby :** Autant qu'on peut l'être.

Ils rejoignirent Don pour préparer le reste du plan il n'avait plus que quarante minute de préparation sans compter le trajet en voiture jusqu'au parc.

**Don :** Pour commencer on déposera Colby a une centaine de mètres de l'entrée du parc, puis nous on se déploie on est cinq agent en tout dont David, Liz et moi.

Don montra la position que devrait prendre chaque agent dans le parc.

**Colby :** Ok.

**David :** Pas de micros ?

**Don :** Justement j'allais y venir. Colby tu crois qu'elle suspectera quelque chose.

**Colby :** Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop, mais il y a des chances.

**Don :** Très bien, pas de micro alors, on n'aura que le visuel pour dire si quelque chose ne va pas.

**Colby :** Ça marche.

**Don :** Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à proposer qu'il n'hésite pas.

Les agents présents dans la salle secouèrent la tête.

**Don :** Très bien on va tous se préparer.

Tous l'agent quittèrent la salle plus que dix minutes avant le départ, c'est à ce moment-là que la pression commençait à vraiment monter, à l'approche de l'action même si toute l'équipe savait que cette opération serait surtout difficile pour Colby.

**Don :** Tu ne veux pas aller voir ton fils.

**Colby :** Non, c'est bon merci, il doit s'amuser ça ne sert à rien que je le dérange.

**Don :** Tout va bien se passer.

**Colby :** Joue pas à ça avec moi Don, tu connais très bien les risques, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rassure, je sais que je risque ma peau en faisant ça.

**Don :** Alors pourquoi le faire.

Colby n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver une fois de plus dans ce sujet de conversation, il en avait déjà parlé avec son partenaire la veille, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler avec Don maintenant.

**Colby :** Parce que je ne pourrais pas rester caché toute ma vie.

L'argument de Colby n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais pas entièrement vrai non plus, mais apparemment ça suffit à Don qui ne posa pas d'autres questions.


	37. Chapter 37

Ainsi quelque minutes plus tard il partait pour le parc, comme prévu ils déposèrent Colby à une centaine de mètres du parc, il continua la route tout seul à pied, bien qu'il mit plus de temps qu'une personne normale avec ses béquilles, il s'arrêta près de la fontaine et s'asseya sur un banc placé à proximité de celle-ci. Pendant qu'il attendait Elisa, il observa autour de lui, il repéra facilement les cinq agents qui devaient le protéger, mais si on ne travaillait pas avec eux on ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'ils étaient du F.B.I, David « lisait » un journal assis sur un banc à proximité de la fontaine, Liz poussait une poussette qui était en réalité vide et Don se promenait comme n'importe quel citoyen de Los Angeles.

Il dut attendre vingt minutes avant de voir Lisa arrivait, il était habitué tous les anglais qu'il avait rencontré n'était pas connu pour leur ponctualité.

**Elisa :** C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

Colby l'observa pendant quelques instants avant de répondre, elle était exactement comme sur la photo qu'il avait réussi à obtenir d'elle, blonde aux yeux verts.

**Colby :** Oui.

Elisa sortit une arme de son manteau et la pointa sur Colby.

Colby savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'en sortir tout seul sur ce coup, de là où elle était placé aucun agent ne pouvait voir l'arme pointait sur lui.

**Elisa :** T'as tué mon frère.

**Colby :** C'est vrai et je suis désolé.

**Elisa :** Je ne veux pas de tes excuses !

Colby pouvait entendre la colère dans chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

**Elisa :** Il n'avait que 25 ans, toute la vie devant lui et toi tu lui as prise.

Colby resta silencieux.

**Elisa :** T'avais pas le droit.

Encore une fois des mots rempli de rage et de douleur, Elisa n'avait jamais pu se remettre de la mort de son frère et elle pensait que se venger était la seule solution pour pouvoir vivre en paix.

**Colby :** Tu crois que je suis le seul responsable.

**Elisa :** C'est tes balles qui l'ont tué.

**Colby :** Et alors ?

**Elisa :** Tu veux quoi un dessin, tes balles donc ton arme, c'est toi qui a appuyé sur cette putain de gâchette.

**Colby :** Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux, te venger en me tuant ?

**Elisa :** C'est à peu près ça, tu comprends vite.

**Colby :** Et tu crois quoi, que me tuer va le ramener.

**Elisa :** Non mais c'est la seule chose qui me fera aller mieux.

Colby savait que ce qu'il allait dire énerverait Elisa, mais il préféra tenter le tout pour le tout plutôt que de mourir sans se battre.

**Colby :** Et tu crois que ton frère aurait voulu ça.

**Elisa :** T'as pas le droit de parler de mon frère !

Elisa colla l'arme contre la gorge de Colby elle était proche, trop proche, si elle appuyé sur cette gâchette il mourrait sur le coup.

**Colby :** Pourtant tu sais que j'ai raison, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu ce que tu te remettes à vivre normalement, que tu te marie, que tu ais des enfants, que tu continues à vivre malgré sa mort.

**Elisa :** Mon mari est mort, il ne me reste plus rien.

**Colby :** Si toi, t'es toujours là, tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

**Elisa :** Si tous les jours quand je me réveille le matin dans mon grand lit, seule.

**Colby :** Ce n'est peut-être pas ton heure.

**Elisa :** Ou alors c'est un signe qui montre que je dois me venger.

**Colby :** Non, parce que tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si tu te venges.

**Elisa :** Oui, je serais enfin libre.

**Colby :** Libre de quoi ?

**Elisa :** De ma colère, je pourrais enfin être heureuse.

**Colby :** C'est ce que tu crois mais en fait rien ne vas changer, tu souffriras toujours de sa mort mais en plus tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

**Elisa :** Je m'en fiche.

Colby pouvait dire qu'Elisa comment à vaciller, sa voix était moins assurée.

**Colby :** Bien sûr que non tu ne t'en fiche pas, pourquoi m'avoir oublié pendant seize ans ?

**Elisa :** Parce que j'étais heureuse.

**Colby :** Et qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ?

**Elisa :** De nouveau ressentir ça.

**Colby :** Je peux t'y aider.

**Elisa :** Comment ?

Elle baissait de plus en plus ça garde son arme était pointé vers le sol désormais.

**Colby :** Tu vas m'écouter, ce parc est remplis de flics.

Aussitôt Elisa remonta son arme vers son torse, Colby devait avouer qu'il était plutôt rassuré à l'idée de porter un gilet par balles, il se promit de remercier Don d'avoir insisté pour qu'il en mette un.

**Colby :** Ils ne vont rien faire tant que tu n'essaient pas de me tuer, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire ok ?

Elle hocha la tête.

**Colby :** Tu vas me donner ton armes, et tu vas partir, tu prendras la sortie est.

**Elisa :** Pourquoi ?

Colby : Parce que c'est la seule sortie qui n'est pas couverte par les flics et qu'il y a une station de métro juste à côté, là tu te fonds dans la masse et tu te fais oublier.

**Elisa :** Pourquoi m'aider à partir ?

**Colby :** Tu veux le bonheur ?

**Elisa :** Oui.

**Colby :** Alors par loin, trouve toi un homme qui prend soin de toi, fait des enfants, vit ta vie come ton frère l'aurait voulu, soit heureuse.

Elisa le regarda elle réfléchit elle n'était pas sur de ce qui venait de se passer au début elle était supposé le tuer et maintenant voilà qu'il l'aidait à s'enfuir. Pourtant elle était tenté, elle voulait se bonheur, oublier son passé et juste vivre sa vie. Ainsi elle décida de lui donner son arme au moment où elle allait partir il l'attrapa par la gorge et l'empêcha de s'enfuir, elle pensait être piégé mais en fait ce n'était pas le cas.

**Colby :** Si jamais je reçois encore une menace, tu seras la première suspecte et cette fois je te tuerais, c'est bien clair ?

**Elisa :** Oui.

**Colby :** Maintenant vas-y.

**Elisa :** Merci.

**Colby :** Non, c'est ma manière de me faire pardonner.

Don regardait autour de lui, il commençait à baisser sa garde ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il parlait et plus personne ne faisait vraiment attention à ce qui se passait, mais au moment où il se retourna pour vérifiait que son agent allait bien, il vit Elisa partir et Colby était toujours assis sur le banc, inquiet pour son agent il s'y dirigea aussitôt.

**Don :** Elle s'enfuit vers l'est.

**Liz :** Je m'en occupe.

**Don :** Eh Colby tout va bien ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Colby :** Je l'ai laissé partir.

**Don :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Elle tentera plus de me tuer.

**David :** Et comment tu le sais ?

**Colby :** Elle me l'a dit.

**Don :** Et tu la crois.

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Parce que depuis qu'elle est arrivé devant se banc elle en a eu des occasions de me tuer et pourtant elle n'a rien fait, je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait vraiment ma mort, mais juste me voir.

**Don :** Elle cherchait quoi en venant te voir.

**Colby :** Une raison.

**David :** A quoi ?

**Colby :** La mort de son frère, sa vie, pourquoi on était encore là et pas lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Liz arriva quelques instants plus tard.

**Liz :** Je l'ai perdu quand elle est rentré dans la station de métro, c'est l'heure de pointe il y avait bien trop de monde.

Colby eut un léger sourire.

**David :** Ça te rend heureux

**Colby :** Oui.

**Don :** Liz lance un avis de recherche.

**Colby :** Ça ne sert à rein, elle est déjà loin.

**Don :** Ecoute Colby ton attitude commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système, t'aurai pas du l'aider à partir.

**Colby :** C'est ce que tu crois, mais moi je suis sûr d'une chose c'est que maintenant elle va être heureuse, c'est tout ce que je voulais quand je suis venu ici, je voulais que la mort de son frère ne la ronge plus et j'ai réussi, j'ai fait mon travail maintenant si tu permets Don je vais appeler mon fils et lui dire que je vais bien.

Don resta scotché par la réaction de son agent, il fit signe à Liz de quand même lancé l'avis de recherche même si il savait que Colby avait raison et qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'on la retrouve.

… **:** Allô ?

**Colby :** Tina c'est Colby, je pourrais parler à Ryan ?

**Tina :** Bien sur je te le passe.

**Ryan :** Papa !

**Colby :** Eh Champion tu vois je te l'avais tout c'est bien passé.

**Ryan :** Vous avez arrêté le méchant ?

**Colby :** Pas vraiment, je t'expliquerais tout ce midi devant une pizza, t'en pense quoi ?

**Ryan :** Je suis d'accord.

**Colby :** Très bien, j'arrive d'ici vingt minutes environ.

**Ryan :** A tout à l'heure.

Ils rentrèrent tous aux bureaux du F.B.I le voyage se passa dans le plus grand silence, chacun ruminait ce qui venait de se passer.


	38. Chapter 38

Colby alla retirer son gilet par balle dans les vestiaires, David alla le voir, il voulait lui parler.

**David :** Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**Colby :** Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

**David :** Non je veux la vraie raison.

**Colby :** Je vous ai tout dit au parc.

**David :** Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais très bien qu'il y a autre chose.

**Colby :** Son pardon.

**David :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** C'est ce que je voulais.

Colby partit en claquant la porte de son casier, il ne laissa pas David dire quoi que ce soit de plus, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

Il alla vers la garderie pour allait chercher son fils et l'emmener manger.

**Tina :** Déjà de retour ?

**Colby :** Oui ça a mis moins de temps que prévu.

**Tina :** Très bien, je vais aller chercher Ryan.

**Colby :** Non c'est bon laisse, j'y vais.

**Tina :** C'est comme tu veux.

Colby partit en direction de la grande salle ou tous les enfants jouaient tranquillement, son fils étaient avec ses amis en train de peindre tous ensemble sur la même feuille. Il observa son fils quelques instants, il se demandait si il avait fait le bon choix, est ce que son fils lui en voudrait, il espérait que se ne serai pas le cas.

Il s'approcha de la table ou il dessinait et observa par-dessus leurs épaules leur œuvre d'art.

**Colby :** Vous allez l'air de bien vous amusez.

**Ryan :** Papa !

**Colby :** Salut Champion, comment ça va ?

**Ryan :** Trop bien. T'as vue ce qu'on dessine ?

**Colby :** Oui, j'ai vu, c'est très joli.

**Ryan :** Tu crois que Tina va bien vouloir l'accrocher au mur.

**Colby :** Bien sûr.

En réalité Tina accepter d'accrocher les dessins de tous les enfants, mais elle disait qu'elle accrochait seulement les plus beaux, les enfants n'avait encore rien remarqué et comme ça les murs étaient plus coloré, au final tout le monde était content.

**Ryan :** On peut finir avant d'aller manger ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr, si ça met trop temps par contre on partira.

**Ryan :** Merci papa.

Ryan se remit as son dessin, cinq minutes après il était fini, la feuille était rempli d'empreinte de mains des trois amis, et en dessous était écrit : « amis pour la vie », Colby reconnut facilement l'écriture de son fils, elle était tremblant et hésitante, comme pour tous les enfants de son âge.

**Colby :** Allé viens on va demander à Tina si elle peut l'accrocher, dès que la peinture sera sèche.

Les trois amis suivirent Colby qui tenait dans ses mains leur dessin, ils allèrent dans le hall pour trouver Tina.

**Tina :** Et mais regardez cette œuvre d'art.

**Ryan :** On peut l'accrocher au mur ?

**Tina :** Dès qu'il sera sec, je l'accrocherais dans le couloir.

**Ryan :** Cool.

**Tina :** Maintenant allez-vous laver les mains, avant d'en mettre partout.

Colby lui donna le dessin et accompagna les enfants dans les toilettes pour les aider à laver leur main.

**Ryan :** On va manger une pizza ?

**Colby :** Oui, si tu veux toujours.

**Ryan :** Je préférerais un steak frite, s'il te plait.

**Colby :** Il suffit de demander.

**Ryan :** C'est vrai ?

**Colby :** Bien sur.

**Ryan :** Trop cool.

Ils partirent et quelques instants plus tard ils étaient assis dans leur restaurant préféré, il était juste à côté du bureau, et préparait les meilleurs steaks frite du coin. Ils avaient tous les deux commander leur plat et patientaient.

**Ryan :** Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Colby :** Je te le dirais quand on sera servi, en attendant toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Ryan :** On a joué aux cartes et ensuite on a dessiné.

**Colby :** C'est tout ou tu fais exprès de ne pas être bavard pour que je te dise ce qui s'est passé.

**Ryan :** C'est tout.

Ryan avait dit ç avec le plus de sincérité possible mais son petit sourire l'avait trahi.

**Colby :** T'es sur ?

Finalement Ryan décida que ça ne servirait à rien de se taire, sachant que son papa était trop fort, alors il décida de raconter en détail sa matinée comme il avait l'habitude de la faire.

Finalement leurs plats arrivèrent et Ryan s'arrêta de parler.

**Ryan :** C'est à ton tour.

**Colby :** Très bien, on n'a pas attrapé la personne qui voulait me faire du mal.

**Ryan :** Pourquoi ?

Ryan était étonné, son papa arrêté presque tout le temps les méchants.

**Colby :** Parce que je l'ai laissé s'enfuir.

**Ryan :** Je ne comprends plus rien.

**Colby :** La personne qui voulait me faire du mal s'appelait Elisa, et pendant que j'étais en Afghanistan…

**Ryan :** Pendant que tu faisais la guerre ?

**Colby :** Oui c'est ça, et ben pendant cette guerre, j'ai tué son frère.

**Ryan :** Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

Ryan savait très bien que son papa ne tuait pas des innocents.

**Colby :** Rien, c'était une erreur de tir.

**Ryan :** Alors ce n'est pas ta faute.

Colby hésita avant de répondre, pour la première fois il venait de comprendre, ce n'était pas sa faute si il était mort, c'était la guerre, ça arrive.

**Colby :** Non. Et Elisa souffrait de la mort de son frère et elle pensait qu'en me tuant elle irait mieux.

**Ryan :** Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

**Colby :** Non, la vengeance n'est jamais la solution, on doit apprendre à continuer à vivre malgré le départ d'une personne qu'on aime.

**Ryan :** Comme toi quand maman est partie ?

**Colby :** Oui, c'est ça. Donc Elisa voulait me tuer, et finalement on a discuté pendant très longtemps, et je me suis rendu compte que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le bonheur.

**Ryan :** Alors tu l'as laissé partir.

**Colby :** Oui, pour qu'elle trouve le bonheur.

**Ryan :** Tu crois qu'elle va y arriver.

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas, je l'espère.

**Ryan :** Est-ce qu'elle va revenir pour te faire du mal ?

**Colby :** Non jamais.

**Ryan :** T'es sur ?

**Colby :** Oui je suis sûr.

**Ryan :** Tant mieux.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement Ryan reprit rapidement la parole, Colby ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces bavardages, ça y'est tout était fini, Elisa n'essaierais plus de le tuer, il espérait juste qu'elle réussisse à vivre comme n'importe qui, si seulement c'était possible. Maintenant Colby était libre de retrouver sa vie d'avant avec son fils, en espérant que plus personne s'en prenne à sa vie.

**FIN**


	39. Epilogue

Cela faisait un an que Colby avait reçu ces menaces, à l'encontre de sa vie, il venait de rentrer chez lui après une longue journée de travail, il avait été réintégré il y a tout juste une semaine, après avoir passé les tests d'aptitude physique, en effet il avait retrouvé la mobilité complète de sa jambe droite il y a tout juste quelques moi mais il fallut aussi passer les tests psychologique tout ce que détestait Colby.

Finalement tout allait bien, il profitait de sa fin de journée seul, son fils devait dormir chez un ami.

Il ouvrit sa boite aux lettre il n'y avait une seule lettre, avec juste son adresse rien pour l'adresse d'expéditeur, curieux et un peu inquiet compte tenu de ce qu'il lui été arrivé l'année dernière, il l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur il y avait une photo, apparemment vu la neige et le paysage c'était au Canada, il la retourna et vit juste quelques mots « Je suis heureuse », il n'y avait pas besoin de signature pour savoir de qui venait la lettre, il le savait, et en la voyant il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, finalement il avait bien fait de la laisser partir, Elisa avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et il en était heureux.

Il remonta dans son appartement le sourire au lèvres, décidant que lui aussi avait le droit de se faire plaisir, il se changea, prit sa planche de surf et redescendit sur la plage qui était à peine à une centaine de mètres de chez lui, cela faisait un an qu'in n'avait pas surfer, mais on lui avait toujours dit que c'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas, donc sans hésiter il mit sa planche dans l'eau, et au bon moment, il se mit debout sur celle-ci et profita du moment présent, plus de travail, plus de menace, juste le bonheur d'être sur l'eau et de faire ce qu'il aime tant.


End file.
